Revenge
by pennylane87
Summary: Is it possible to love that which you most hate? After the death of his brother Remy is lost, and nothing can ease his pain but one thing... revenge, or so he believes. ROMY and maybe other couples later. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I hope you all are doing well. This idea has been in my mind for a while, and finally I pulled the pieces together (at least some of them). This is Evo-verse with some changes, first of all Remy doesn't know Rogue, and although he received Magneto's offer to join the Acolytes he was still considering it. The characters are around the same ages from the series and... well I think that's all for now. Dear readers I give you, **_Revenge_**... enjoy!! R&R.

Plot: What happens when someone seizes you one of the most important things of your life, and however much you try you just cant hate that person? Is it possible to love that which you most hate? After the death of his brother Remy is lost, and nothing can ease his pain but one thing... revenge, or so he believes. They say from hate to love there's only one step and Remy LeBeau is about to find out... because 'hate/love' seems to have one name 'Rogue'.

Disclaimer: X-men don't belong to me -it would be great but no-

**XXXX**_**  
**_

_**-New Orleans-**_

Two men were sitting in a small café located just off of Royal Street. The place was almost empty and shadowy even if the sun was at its full blaze, the perfect place for two thieves that didn't want to be bothered. The table was rather little, barely giving them enough room to rest comfortably their coffee mugs. An ashtray at the center of the table was overflowing with cigarette butts, a little to many for the short time they've been there. The occasion warranted it, though.

"_Je suis tellement desolé_," said the elder man as he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray at the center of the table before leaning back in his chair. He seemed to be about thirty or thirty-three years.

The young man looked up from the table where he had been sitting from the past twenty minutes. He seemed to be in his early twenties, tall and slim. His auburn hair fell over his eyes, giving him an intriguing look reinforced by the brown trench coat that covered his entire body. He bit his lower lip and nodded. His face showed no expression at all.

"New York _hein_?" he asked from behind the sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"_Oui_,"

"_Et mon pere_?"

"He's on his way now."

"I should have gone with him."

"_Non_ Remy, de less de better," the older man took a glimpse around the place and lowered his voice. "_Ton pere_ doesn' want to make a big t'ing 'bout dis."

"Not a big t'ing?" the young man raised his voice unable to control his rage and slammed his fists against the table, spilling the coffee from his cup. "Goddamnit! It's _mon frère_ we're talkin' about."

"_Je sais, mais_," the older man kept the low voice and shushed him. He took a napkin and cleaned the coffee from the table sending the waitress away with a gesture. "He was the Guild's heir. Do y' understand how much benefit our enemies could get from dis if they use it against us? Remy de circumstances weren't…"

"Circumstances?" the young man asked with a sarcastic laugh. "_Mon Dieu_ Theoren listen to y'rself? Dis is far more serious dan all de Guild's stupidity!"

"_Non_ Remy, dis is 'cause DE Guild's 'stupidity'. De one t'ing _ton pere et ton frère_ had cared 'bout deir entire life!"

"Are y' sayin' I don' take care of business?"

"C'mon Remy don'…" He sighed. "Look, I know how you feel, Henri was _mon_ cousin, _vous êtes comme des frères pour moi_." Now it was the younger one who sighed. "Wait for _ton pere_, y' can ask him anyt'ing. He'll tell us what to do, how to proceed."

"Proceed?" he chuckled. "All dis shit is de reason I decided to leave de Guild to begin with…"

"Y' can't leave now Remy," the man said almost in a pleading voice. "_Ton pere_ needs y', de Guild needs y'. Y' don' have to marry Bella _mais_, y' just can leave!"

"_Je ne sais Theoren_…"

If Remy had a reason to stay in New Orleans after refusing his arranged marriage with Belladonna Boudreaux it was Henri and Theoren knew it. Now with his dead that reason wasn't there anymore, and Theoren knew his younger cousin. Remy didn't want to be near his father.

The already poor relationship between Remy and his adoptive father Jean-Luc LeBeau, Master of the New Orleans Thieves Guild, got worst after the young boy's refuse to marry the daughter of the Assassins Guild Master. Henri LeBeau, Remy's older brother, used to be the mediator between Remy and their father. He knew exactly how to deal with both men's character -they're more alike than they would like to admit- and with that link lost Remy felt his place amid the Guild was no longer the same. Henri was the only person Remy truly trust no matter what, and now with his brother gone he felt more lost and alone than ever.

"_Et_ de _fille_?" Remy asked. "_Que sais tu sur elle_?" What do you know about her?

"_Pas grand-chose_," the other man said, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "_Elle s'appelle Rogue, c'est une mutant_."

"_Une mutant_?" Remy asked in surprise. He couldn't believe it. Henri had never been a mutant hater; for God's sake he always was the one who defended Remy when they're kids. And here he was now, walking with the dead because a mutant girl -one of his 'own kind' killed him.

"_Oui, mais_ Remy…"

"_Non_," Remy cut his cousin off. "If de _fille_ is a mutant den it's mine…"

"_Ton pere_ doesn't want to have anyt'ing with mutants… at least now yet."

Big surprise, Remy thought. When did his father want to 'have anything' with mutants? For as long as he could remember, Jean-Luc adopted him because of his powers not because his 'parental instincts' or the little boy's need of love and affection. That had been a long time ago, but it always made him somehow sad to see how little his father has changed.

"Y' have somet'ing else? A picture, a description of her?" Remy asked clearly talking about the mutant girl his cousin mentioned.

"_Non_," Theoren answered. "_Mais_ I found somet'ing y' may find interesting."

"…" Remy looked at his cousin.

"She is or used to be part of de X-men," Theoren caught Remy's entire attention. "A group of mutants under de tutelage of a mutant… Monsieur Charles Xavier."

"_Oui, je le connais_… Professor Xavier preaches de peaceful co-existence of mutants and humans."

"_Et_ even so, one of 'his' students has killed Henri…"

"_Dat petite conne_," Remy muttered, grinding his teeth.

"_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire_?" Theoren asked in a low voice, leaning towards his cousin.

"I'll find her Theoren… I'll find her and she's going to pay for what she did." Remy said in a voice full of rage. "I'm going to make her pay."

**...**

_-Next day-_

Remy was standing in his father office. As soon as Jean-Luc came back from New York with Henri's body the head members of the Guild met at the Master's office.

"Remy?" Jean-Luc said in sarcastic surprise. "Y' still here _mon fils_. I thought y' wanted to walk away from dis life."

"I want," Remy answered without even turning to look at him. "I'm just here because of Henri."

"Y' know Remy," Jean-Luc said ignoring the rest of the men in the room. "Despite of it all y're _mon fils_, _et_ as de Guild's heir y're suppose to…"

"Don' get any ideas Jean-Luc, not'ing has changed between us." Remy cut his father off. "How is Mercy?"

"What a stupid question Remy," said Jean-Luc. "Her husband is dead and she's expecting a child."

Jean-Luc turned his back on Remy and walked towards his mahogany desk. Once at it he spoke to all the men in the room, beginning by stating Mercy's situation as Henri's widow and future mother of his grandchild.

"She is not allowed to leave the manor by her own. I'll assign her a bodyguard, she's pregnant with Henri's child and could be a target to our enemies…"

Jean-Luc's voice became a distant whisper in Remy's ears. He was no longer paying attention and defying the Guild rules and his father pride, he simply abandoned the room.

Remy went straight to his room and took a military bag out of his closet. He put in a pair of clean shirts, a pair of jeans, a deck of cards, his bo-staff and some money. Then he wrote down a note and left the room. Walking by the hallway he considered the idea of seeing Mercy but the mere image of his brother's pregnant widow was too much to deal. Instead he wrote a quick note in a card and slipped it through the door.

**...**

Inside Henri's room and sitting in an old rocking chair Mercy was caressing her round belly. Even though her gaze was lost in the beautiful saw of the lawns through the window, her eyes hold no expression. The sound of footsteps by the door brought her back from her thoughts and she turned to find an ace of spades.

_Mercy, don't you worry about anything. I'll always be here for you. Love, Remy._

Mercy opened the door but no one was there. She took a few steps and looked around calling his brother-in-law, but no one answered her. With a sigh, Mercy entered her room again and closed the door behind her. She heard the sound of a bike leaving and ran to the window to see Remy pulling out into the road.

"I'll have vengeance." Remy said to himself as he speeded up, his eyes sparkling with rage from behind his dark sunglasses.

**XXXX**

So what do you think? love it? hate it? don't forget to review  
take care you all  
::pennylane::

French:  
mon père - my dad  
mon frère - my brother  
mon fils - my son  
petite conne - little bitch

Je suis tellement desolé - I'm so sorry  
Je sais - I know  
vous êtes comme des frères pour moi - you're like brothers to me  
Je ne sais - I don't know  
Que sais tu sur elle? - What do you know about her?  
Pas grand-chose - not much  
Elle s'appelle Rogue, c'est une mutant - her name is Rogue, she's a mutant  
Oui, je le connais - yes, I know him  
Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? - So, what are you going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!! I want to thank you all who had kindly reviewed, read and added this to your alert/favorite list. I also want to apologize for the delay -I was computerless!!- next chapter may take a little because Easter (vacations) I'm not going to be home... anyway I hope you like it! R&R

Disclaimer: X-men and it's evo version belong to Marvel!

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2.**

Rogue woke up with a dry mouth and a vague -yet persistent- headache. She took a look around the room, it was a very familiar one but not her own, at least not the one she had been calling 'her own' for the last weeks. The fresh white lilies on the coffee table in the corner screamed Ororo and the cozy white sheets reminded her of Jean. She was in the Institute's med-bay, and despite she was thankful she regretted everything about it.

Rogue has left this place for a reason. She tried to move on, to live her life the best way she could, under nobody's rules but her own and believing what she wanted to believe. She didn't hate the place, nor the Professor or any of her former teammates, she just didn't share their believes anymore.

Eventually Rogue got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She shivered when the cold tiles touched her feet and instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. Her whole body ached with every step she took, and she noticed the bruises in her legs and arms.

Looking herself in the mirror, Rogue stared at the sad hollow eyes that were staring back at her. She examined her pale face and heaved a sigh. She looked so frail. Her cheekbones were more prominent than ever and the dark rings under her eyes showed her tiredness. She hated to look herself in the mirror, she had always had. Suddenly all the past events hit her hard, the reason she was there and all the things that happened in New York. As the blurred images passed through her mind something stirred in her stomach and she felt a wave of nausea rise to her throat. She rushed into the toilet and threw up, while warm tears ran down her face. She has done it again…

In her way back to her bed, Rogue looked at the scalpel on Hank's instrument table. She took the cold sharp item in her hand, and it shined invitingly. She knew she could do it, just one quick move and it all would be over, over for good…

With a heavy sigh Rogue put the scalpel down and walked over to her bed. Warm tears slid down her face again, she wiped them dried and closed her eyes but the face of that unknown man hunted her. Why? Why? Rogue said to herself again and again. What has she done to deserve this? Rogue sat on her bed and hugged her knees, rocking herself on the balls of her feet and buttock. She needed to sleep, maybe that could help her...

A light knock and someone calling her name woke her up from her daydreaming.

"Rogue?" the man voice asked again. "How are you feeling today?"

"Uh… hi Hank," Rogue managed to say. "Ah- Ah'm fine Ah guess."

"You don't look fine child." Hank said with concern.

"Look, Hank yah don't need to," Rogue said trying to get out of bed. "Ah'm very thankful for what yah did and all, but Ah…" her face twisted in a pain gesture as she tried to remove the catheter from her arm.

"Rogue, wait," Hank said approaching her. "You're not in conditions to leave."

"Bu- but Ah don't wanna be here!" Rogue finally exclaimed.

"Relax Rogue," Hank said, placing a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her down. "I know things seem to be difficult but-"

"Yah don't know a shit Hank," Rogue said pushing away his hand. "Yah don't have the slightest idea what it is to be meh!" She screamed. Her voice cracked up a bit and she held her head in her hands for a second. "Ah- Ah didn't mean to…"

At that point another man entered the room and his voice made Rogue shake with fear.

"Easy kiddo," Logan said in a low voice. "Hank here, just wants to help you."

"Lo- Logan,"

"Hi Rogue," Logan said in a snarl. "I know you don't want to be here and believe me, I would walk you to the door myself if I could… but Chuck wants you to stay," he sent her a death glare. "At least till you're fully recovered… believe it or not Rogue, we care about you."

"…" Rogue remained silent, unsure of what to think or what to say. "Ah… Ah would like to be alone, please."

Both men nodded and walked towards the door.

"Don't try anything stupid Stripes," Logan said before exiting. "Are you hungry?" he asked truly concerned about the girl.

"Not really." Rogue answered keeping her gaze low, unable to face him.

"Fine, I will ask someone to bring you something to eat." Logan said closing the door.

And then, Rogue was left alone just as she wanted, just as she asked. Yet she hated it. Once the silence fill the room a bunch of memories hit her, memories of 'better times' when she actually enjoyed living in the Institute; when she saw these people as her family and believed in a better future for mutants. Now she felt far away from all that, even from the people she used to love. Feeling tired she curled up under the covers. Tomorrow would be a brand new day, and maybe she could deal with all these better.

**…**

A couple of hour later she awoke in the middle of a bad dream. She was sweaty and pale, and began to tremble all over. She couldn't remember exactly what she was dreaming, but the face of that man was haunting her. She never meant to… she didn't want things to end up this way. She was sorry and sincerely wished he could ever forgive her, wherever he was.

"Rogue?" a gentle voice asked from outside. "It's me Jean, can I come in?"

"_Great Jean –little miss perfection- Gray_," Rogue thought.

"I bring you some dinner." She said placing a tray on the table next to Rogue. "Don't worry Kitty didn't cook," Jean said with a smile trying to cheer Rogue up a little. "Ororo made it."

Rogue gave her a faint and forced smile and Jean remained in silence, unsure of what to say or what to do. She would never dare to read Rogue's mind, it was an asylum in there.

"Well call me if you need anything ok?" Jean finally said and made her way to the door.

"Jean," Rogue called her and the redhead turn around. "There is… there is something actually. Can Ah ask yah something?"

"Sure Rogue, anything."

"Ah'm trying to remember what exactly happened but Ah…"

"Rogue, I'm not sure… maybe you should talk with the Professor."

"No," Rogue said clenching her fists. "Jean, Ah can see his face… that man he's in mah dreams and Ah'm sure he should be inside mah head, it's just…" Rogue noticed Jean's reaction and she knew it. "He is, ain't he? Yah did something don't yah? Yah and the Professor! Gawd, Ah'm tired of being treated like some kind of weak little girl!!"

"Relax Rogue, the Professor did what he believed was the best for you."

"Blocking mah thoughts and mah memories? His memories?" Rogue said in anger. "Well it didn't work properly… Ah still see him and Ah kno- Ah know Ah killed him!!"

"You didn't kill him Rogue," Jean said as she pulled a chair and sat next to the bed. "It was an accident, the guy… he tried to help you and…"

"Well nice reward for helping a stranger girl… he ended up being killed by her."

"No Rogue, just… just listen to me, then you can do whatever you want to. What you consider is the best for you." Rogue knew Jean was talking about her leaving again.

Rogue listened to everything Jean said, trying to feel better -with herself mostly- and maybe to find some piece in her mind. According to Jean, Rogue was going back home after shopping some groceries when a FOH group attacked her. They certainly knew what she was since they put her an inhibitor collar in order to block her powers. Then that guy showed up and helped her, he beat down those bastards and then tried to remove the collar… that was when it happened. Unaware of her powers he unlocked the collar and placed both hands around her neck, after being suppressed for several minutes her powers manifested in a huge powerful wave and within minutes she drained every sign of life from him.

Professor Xavier was using Cerebro at that time and felt her powers manifesting. So, Logan and Jean herself went to New York City to help her, unsure of what was exactly going on.

"When we found you, you were lying unconscious, and…" Jean said lowering her gaze. "And he was there, beside you. A woman was crying by his side and a young boy was making a phone call… he asked us to take you away as a couple of men took the young man's body… kind of suspicious if you ask me, but Logan didn't complain nor hesitate. We took you back here and well… broadly speaking that's all. The Professor decided to suppress some memories but just in order to help you."

"Ah see…" Rogue said in a low voice and with a lost glare. "Thanks Ah guess…"

"Well," Jean stood up clearly noticing Rogue needed some time alone. "Call me if you need anything."

**…**

Upstairs Jean met her delightful fiancée and X-men leader, Scott Summers.

"Jean," Scott said grabbing her hand. "Where have you been, I was looking for you."

"I was in the med-bay with Rogue," Jean said a little worried for the girl. "I don't know Scott, she seems so… lost, I'm not sure if we could help her," Jean said trying to find the exact words to describe what she felt in Rogue. "It's like if she doesn't want to be helped."

"Save it for later hun," Scott cut her off. "There's someone I want you to meet. He's with the Professor and well apparently he wants to join the team."

"That sounds, nice I guess," Jean said a little disconcerted by her boyfriend's attitude. Why couldn't that guy wait, Rogue was their friend, one of them.

"I doubt it," Scott told her while he lead her through the hallway. "There's something strange about him, he's like dark… there's something suspicious about him, I don't know… I don't trust him".

"Scott if the Professor welcomes him, we have to do it too. If he's a mutant he's more than welcome in the Institute…" Scott thought Jean sounded like Xavier himself. "And in the team." She gave his fiancée a defiance glare, the type he's learned to respect and most of all to shut his mouth after it.

**…**

Scott knocked the door and Ororo opened the door. Jean noticed Xavier's office was a little crowded, except for the young mutants everyone was in there: Logan, Storm, Hank, Kitty Pryde, Kurt, and the recently joined Colossus.

"Professor you wanted to see me?" Jean asked taking a seat on the leather couch next to her boyfriend.

"We we're waiting for you red." Logan said from the corner of the room. "Chuck wants to introduce us our newest member." Jean noticed his sarcastic tone, and realized the Canadian felt the same way as Scott about this new member.

"My X-men I want you to meet Mr. Remy LeBeau," Xavier said as the tall slender man standing next to him turned around and looked at his new teammates. "Gambit, our new student and X-member."

"_Bonjour mes amis_," Remy said with a charming smile and a thick Cajun accent, casting his eyes over the 'assorted' group. His unique red on black eyes jumping from one to another, trying to guess what of those girls was the one he was looking for.

**XX**

Don't forget to tell me what do you think about it, so please review!!! If you have any ideas or something you would like to see here, let me know, really I hope this second chapter gets more reviews than the first one. And sorry for the mistakes it's quite late...

take care you all  
~pennylane~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi pretty people!! I want to thank you all who had kindly reviewed, read and added this to your alert/favorite list. I also want to apologize for the delay I was on Easter vacations, if there's anybody here from San Diego well I totally love your beautiful city and had a great time there!!! Now back to ffiction, which I really missed. I hope you like it! R&R

A/N: italics are for thoughts and french words.

Disclaimer: X-men and it's evo version belong to Marvel!

Last time on Revenge (haha recapitulating): Rogue is destroyed with how things turned out for her after an incident in New York, now she is recovering in the med-bay and although some parts of her mind had been somehow locked, she still remembers the face of the guy she killed. Remy knew from Theoren the name of the girl that killed his brother, Rogue, and her affiliation, the X-men. He swore revenge and with that idea he went to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

**XXXX**

"_Bonjour mes amis," Remy said with a charming smile and a thick Cajun accent, casting his eyes over the 'assorted' group. His unique red on black eyes jumped from one to another, trying to guess which of those girls was the one he was looking for._

**Chapter 3.**

The only thing Gambit knew was the girl's name, Rogue. He didn't have any description nor even a photo, yet he didn't feel totally comfortable staring at the ladies in front of him; his natural playboy/ladies man essence seemed to bother the one eye jerk and the little wolf man, so he decided to put his task aside for now. He smiled seductively and said hello to his new teammates. No rush, he'll find out later, and maybe if luck was on his side she will just introduce herself.

One by one the so-called 'X-men' -Xavier's men, a little arrogant Remy thought to himself- introduced themselves and one by one Remy gave them nicknames in his mind. He didn't have anything against them, though; he just did it for fun. He chuckled to himself seeing the girls blush and giggle every time he held their hands and shook it, something he began to enjoy even more once he noticed the frowns on Scott and Logan's faces.

Several minutes later the whole 'boring introducing' thing was done, yet there was no sign of her. Gambit reconsidered his decision. What if she wasn't a part of the team anymore? Theoren had clearly said she _'is or used to be part of de X-men_'.

"_Et alors_," (and now) Remy said to himself. "If de _fille_ (girl) isn't part of dis team anymore… I'm trapped between a bunch of butt-heads for not'ing."

"Mr. Lebeau?" Charles asked, "Is there anything else you want to know?" The Professor wasn't sure how this young man was able to block him out of his mind; somehow it was impossible to read it. Charles suspected it has to be something with his mutation, there has to be more than his ability to transform energy into kinetic energy, but as the wise man he was he decided to give him the time to mention it.

"It's an _honneur_ to be part of dis team _Professeur_," Remy said solemnly. "I've heard _grandes choses_ (great things) bout it, _et je suis sûr que_ (and I'm sure that) dis is de place for _moi_," turning around and addressing to the team again he added. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Well, we're not all of us," Kitty said uncertainly. "Although I'm not sure if Rogue…" she turned to see Jean looking for an answer and fearful of her reaction. Once again she'd said too much.

"Is somet'ing wrong?" Remy asked in a fake nonchalant attitude.

"No," Jean hurried up to say. "Rogue was part of the team and…"

"Is!" Kurt stated. "No matter what she is one of us." Turning to face Gambit he continued. "She's _meine schwester_… my sister," he traduced.

"_J'ai compris homme_." (I understood man)

"She…she has had hard times, but we are here to help her, as I said she's one of us."

"And where is she now?" Remy asked turning to Xavier, the thief was a hell of an actor. "Am I going to meet the _fille_ too?"

"Of course you are Mr. LeBeau," Charles said from behind his desk. "As Kurt said, Rogue is part of the team. She's in the med-bay now so I'm afraid you can't meet her for now, but as soon as she gets better you'll be introduce properly."

Remy gave the old man a nod and then –like the rest of the team- proceeded to abandon the office. Once outside he began to walk towards the stairs in order to familiarize with the house and his surroundings -like the mentioned med-bay for example- but not before being stopped by the Canadian.

"Listen to me Gumbo, and listen good because I'm not gonna say this twice," Logan said pinning Gambit against the wall. "I can smell your idiotic Casanova ways miles away, and I could smell your _'very special'_ interest in Rogue," he snarled. "Now, I don't know what the hell you were thinking back there, but if you play us for fools, or try anything with that girl, I'm gonna make you pay…"

"I don' know what are y' talkin' bout Logan."

"Don't talk bullshit Cajun, I know people like you and I don't like them," Logan said with a snarl that showed his distinctive eyeteeth, and popping his claws out under Remy's chin he finally said. "Sometimes the claws slip… hurt the girl and you're dead." And with that he walked away leaving and confused and upset Gambit behind.

"I don' care which jerks are here to protect de _fille_, I'm here to make her pay for what she did." Remy muttered full of anger.

**…**

Hours later, after dinner, Remy tried to talk to the cute little brunette. She was Rogue's friend he could tell, and she was anything but discreet he could tell that too, so that made her the perfect source of information. He saw her entering the library and he went after her.

"_Alò petite chaton_," (hello little kitten) Remy said as he grabbed a chair to sit next to her.

"Uh, hi Gambit," Kitty said without removing her eyes of the computer screen in front of her. "How is it going?"

"Fine I guess," he answered with a sigh.

"What- why? Is anything wrong? Anything you dislike? I can like totally help you." She said sincerely worried, and staring back at him. Bingo, his empathy worked perfectly, he has caught her entire attention.

"_Merci petite_, y're very sweet… I'm afraid y're de only one around here dat truly accepted _moi_."

"Don't say that, it's not you… I mean things around here aren't like merry ones."

"What do y'mean?" He asked piercing her with his hypnotic red on black eyes.

"I- I'm not suppose to… you see I'm not one of the eldest mutants and-"

"_Mais_ I'm part of de team now, how can I be helpful if I ignore whatever is happening around here."

"I guess you're right…" Kitty stared at him for a moment. "The problem is Rogue." And there it was, the name he was waiting to hear…

"What 'bout her?" he asked placing a hand over Kitty's shoulder. "Is dere any problem with de _fille_?"

"She's fine, so to speak… look she was involve in a terrible incident and well she's not well since that. To be honest I think she's not the same since the whole Apocalypse thing…"

_"Terrible incident,"_ Gambit said to himself. _"So dat's how dese people refer to mon frère's death."_

Kitty told Gambit everything. How Rogue joined the X-men and her problems to get involved with the rest of the team. She explained him the limits of her mutation and how that made her a loner and insecure girl. Then she told him about Apocalypse and how Rogue was the one that in someway 'saved the day', the consequences of the entire thing and the 'healing' process Rogue dealt with. She told him how difficult it had been for her friend and how she preferred to leave the team. How broken she and Kurt were and how disappointed and sad Logan was–

"I mean, he even like went to the Canadian mountains for a couple of weeks," the girl said. It seemed to be that the man saw Rogue like his own daughter.

_"That explains why he threatened __moi before,"_ Remy thought.

"She's a very lonely girl, always building like big walls around her… still she's my best friend and I'm very worried because of-" Kitty decided Gambit didn't has to know everything, at least not yet and not from her. "Well, of the incident I told you about."

"I see," Remy said. "Don' worry _petite_, as a team we all are here to help her, _hein_?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kitty said giving Gambit a smile. "You're like really nice Gambit, I don't see why people wouldn't like you… you fit the team perfectly."

"_Merci_ petite, I believe it too…" Gambit said back before leaving the room and going straight to his room. Incredible the silly girl has bought everything, his interest in the team and his will to help Rogue… yeah right like he was going to help that filthy murderer.

**…**

Gambit stayed awake until the last light was off, apart from his bedside lamp, and the entire mansion was surrounded by silence. There was no sound, no movement, so he decided to make his way to the med-bay. Gambit left his room and walked towards the stairs, there was no need to use the elevator especially since Logan's room was the nearest to it. With graceful moves and a steady pace –worthy of the Master of Thieves he was- he made it to the med-bay in less than three minutes.

Looking around and making sure that no one had seen him, he opened the med-bay's door and entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Remy LeBeau was no fool and as much as he wanted, he knew he couldn't do anything to the girl right here, right now. These people have just welcomed him and his plan was to find her and make her pay, not just to kill her in a med-bay bed. Carefully he pulled the bed drapes away and look down at the girl lying on the bed. What he found, however, was not what he was expecting. This girl, Rogue, was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and he found him unable to peel his eyes off her. Everything about her was beautiful. Her wavy auburn hair and the white locks that framed her face, her pale ivory skin, her slightly reddened cheeks, her full pink lips and her perfect slim body outlined by the thin bed sheets. For an instant Gambit felt the urge to kiss and lick every single part of her -the hell with her mutation- her entire body was an invitation to sin.

Clenching his fists until his knuckles whitened Remy cursed his fate and walked away, things were going to be more difficult than he'd expected…

**XX**

Tada... what is our loved Cajun going to do now.

Don't forget to tell me what do you think about it, so please drop me a review, you know you want to!!! I'm always trying to improve my English so forgive me for any mistakes here...

take care you all  
~pennylane~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi lovely readers!! I want to apologize for my lack of updates but I'm working on my thesis -which is proving to be harder than I ever imagined- and leaves me less time than I'd like for my fics... However, here I'm for now updating this one. I really want to thank you all who had kindly reviewed, read and added this to your alert/favorite list, if I'm here is partly because of you all!! hope you like it! R&R

A/N: _italics_ are for thoughts and french words.

Disclaimer: X-men and it's evo version belong to Marvel!

**XXXX**

**Chapter 4.**

About a month later, Rogue was finally discharged from the med-bay in a quite satisfactory condition and with no further complications; that was Hank said. At least in the surface, was what Rogue keep telling to herself. It was someway pleasant that nobody noticed how she was truly feeling, yet disagreeable, since it just showed how much she had grown apart from those who she once called friends and family.

She didn't blame them, though. A few of them like Kitty and Kurt had tried to spent time with her during her recovery. One day, Kitty even visited her with a strawberry Ben&Jerry's pint and asked Scott to plug in her DVD player on the med-bay for them to watch a movie, but Rogue was so absent-minded, her thoughts were miles away in some kind of introspective world that was all her own. The conversation had run out and the ice cream had melted, and after that Kitty's visits became more sporadic. So, here she was now, isolated in her room with the excuse of being tired.

It was a sunny Sunday and Logan has just given the kids the day off, so the entire group decided to make a BBQ pool party to celebrate Jean's upcoming birthday. However, Rogue wasn't so enthusiastic on joining them on their so-called fun and despite how Hank tried to convince her mentioning how she was fully recovered, Rogue stayed in her room and curled up on her window sea, watching from a distance.

Looking through the window Rogue watched as her teammates enjoyed the sunny summer afternoon by the pool. The sun warmly touching their bare skins and the rumors of voices and laughs that reached her room made her reconsider her only feasible option, to leave again. They seemed to be ok without her and -what the heck- she would be better without them too... this had just been a stumble, not a fatal fall. She left before and she could do it again, maybe she wasn't X-men material after all.

She wasn't in the mood of socializing, nor to cope with all her 'dressed in bathing suits' teammates. Rogue had per se always been a lonely girl, weighed down by the potential of her mutancy and her incapability to control it. Now, after the New York incident all those fears were torturing her again, the constant concern of draining people's strength and life haunted her, thus she preferred to stay away.

Besides, things were the same here. Scott was still the pretentious leader, always wanting to have the last word. Jean was the female leader and Scott's pretty fiancée. Logan was the solitary, brave and impulsive rough man, Xavier's right hand and Ororo was the wise woman by his side. Kurt was probably a little more mature now, more comfortable with his look and finally over Kitty. Kitty still was the sweet and cute X-member, with her girly manners and a desire of helping people; a truly believer of Xavier's preaches, she'd even mentioned lately her wish to become a politician. Then there was Tabby always wanting to be the center of attention, and as Rogue could notice she has got her eye on that tall and slender, well built new member. Gambit, the Cajun thief Rogue had heard about and who was now **_staring back at her_**. Rogue immediately pulled the curtains, but couldn't resist the feeling to take a quick look outside one more time. When she finally did it, he was standing right below her window, looking back at her with a smile in his face that intrigued her, suddenly she found herself unable to turn around and smiled back at him before disappearing behind the peach colored curtains.

"C'mon _chère_... smile _pour moi_." He said as he stared at her with that almost devilish smile across his face. "I knew you couldn't be dat unreachable... You're a _très belle femme_ Rogue, _mais_ a _femme_ after all, and no _femme _could resist Remy LeBeau."

Walking back inside the house, Remy went to the library, one of her favorite places. After days of watching her in silence he had learned her moves and times. Like the well trained thief he was, Remy found more about Rogue in a couple of days than her own friends and teammates had in years. She enjoyed reading in solitude, but more because the pleasure of it than for her loner manners. Frequently Remy watched as Rogue closed her eyes and stayed like that for a while before returning to her book, he could swear she was picturing herself as the heroine from whatever novel she was reading. Sometimes he even caught her running her gloved fingers over her face and neck just to open her eyes and let out a sigh. The first time he saw her doing that he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, a life without the possibility to enjoy another human touch must be devastating. However he wasn't here to feel anything for her, not even pity, he was here to make her pay for what she did... he was here to make her pay for his brother death.

"_Bonjour petite_," Remy said once Rogue entered the library. Her eyes widened when he offered her his hand, he was clearly ignoring her reluctance to make any kind of contact. She froze when he grabbed her hand in his and shook it lightly. Oh sweet Lord he was enjoying her fear and disconcert. "I believe we haven' been introduced properly yet... _je m'appelle Remy_," He said with a thick Cajun accent, raising his gaze and gaving her a confident warm smile, the kind of smile that could make you stop a second and forget anything on your mind. "Remy LeBeau..."

"Mah name is... Ah- Ah'm Rogue." The girl said still in shock, tucking a lock of white hair behind her ear.

"Rogue," Remy said without losing his grip on her hand, on the contrary squeezing it a little. "Nice to meet y' _ma belle_... _alors_, I believe dis may call for a proper introduction, _hein_?" He smirked at her blush.

"An- and..." Rogue cursed herself for her sudden stutter and inability to find not just the right, but ANY words to say. "What are yah doin here? Ah mean with the big party outside and all."

"Dat's not _mon_ kind of party," he said with a chuckle. "Besides..." he added almost in a whisper. "I'd rather be inside... de view is so much better." He said pulling her a little closer to him and fixing his red on black eyes on her emerald ones.

Rogue got lost on those bright velvety crimson eyes unable to move or say anything. Remy on the other hand, was entranced in hers, drowning on those pools of emerald deep and tempestuous as the sea. He could feel the warmth of her body through her gloves and his empathy allowed him to noticed the rush of emotions his touch was provoking in her. Against all his will he couldn't break the contact. It seemed as if the time had stopped and the only thing that mattered was the beautiful girl in front of him, but what annoyed him the most was how much he was enjoying the moment.

"_Eh bien_," Remy finally managed to say. "I guess I'll see y' around Roguey." And with that he released her hand and walked away, leaving a perplexed and confused Rogue standing in the middle of the library.

Quite startled himself, Remy went straight to his room, feeling somehow guilty. He owned his brother this and he wasn't' going to ruin it because of some stupid boyish attraction, she was just another girl for God's sake! He decided to take a cold shower to calm down and went into the bathroom.

It had been a while since he looked carefully at his own reflection and he noticed that he had lost wait. He then realized that lately his clothes had been feeling looser, a fact he had not given importance until now, shocked by his reflection. Remy closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as his brother's name escaped his lips, after all this time he had not mourned him once. Focused on his revenge he had almost forgotten about his sister in law and his coming nephew.

"I can do dis Henri, _je sais que je peux_..." (I know I can) Remy said as the red eyes in the mirror stared back at him and his hand traveled along his bare chest, passing a finger over his multiples scars, reminders of the times when he was unable to control his powers… just like the green eyed girl. "_Merde_!" Remy cursed, slamming his fists against the sink. As much as he tried, his thoughts seemed to go right back to her. And he hated her for that; he hated him for that...

Remy stroke his hair and stepped forward into the shower. Maybe this was what going insane felt like, he thought smiling. He shuddered as he felt the cold water running down his body, his muscles tightened before his body relaxed again.

Stepping out of the shower, Remy pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it against his body. Once back in his room, he quickly moved to his drawers and threw some clean clothes on, a pair of ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. Dressed, relaxed and with his mind calmed he stepped into his balcony and sat on the stone rail.

Lighting up a cigarette, Remy noticed Rogue walking through the surrounding lawns. The light breeze swept her auburn hair and white locks dangled around her face despite how much she tried to keep them behind her ear. Taking a long drag and exhaling the puff out of his mouth, Remy's gaze followed the southern beauty. As he threw his cigarette butt away a broad grin spread across his face. Oh yes, he loved challenges and he was probably standing right before the biggest one of his life. And one thing was for sure; Remy LeBeau was a gambler who never lost.

"Y're gonna be mine _chère_… y're gonna pay for what y' did." Remy said as his eyes sparkled with rage. "I'll make y' fell in love with me… I'll make y'r life a misery."

**XX**

Oh what's on your mind Remy... you mean, mean boy!! You've no idea the girl you're about to know... tun-tun-tun-tuuuuun LOL!!

Don't forget to tell me what do you think about it, so please drop me a review, you know you want to!!! I'm always trying to improve my English so forgive me for any mistakes here...

take care you all  
~pennylane~


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank all of you who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list, you rock!!! I'm very happy with this story and I enjoy writing it, so it's great to see you're liking it, after all I'm writing it for you!! I would like to take this opportunity to tell you about a fanlisting **The Real Rogue** told me about, created by a girl from SuperHeroHype and (obviously) dedicated to Gambit/Kitsch, so take a look and join: elfae (dot) com/gambit/index (dot) php let's support Kitsch and our favorite Cajun!!!

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 5.**

The past few weeks had been for the former Prince of Thieves Guild, Remy LeBeau a big nothing. No matter how hard he tried to get her, Rogue was the strangest girl he had ever met. Some days she was almost sweet and he could even swore she was interested in him, but then, out of nothing she rejected, ignored and avoided him. What the hell was wrong with that girl? And believe it or not, he wasn't speaking about the fact that a girl could ignore Remy LeBeau.

He had followed her, memorized her file (which he had stole from Hank's computer) and learned all her moves, likes and dislikes. Still, she seemed to be way out of his league. But wait, no woman was out of Remy LeBeau's league. Had the past six months under Professor Xavier's roof had somehow changed him, or maybe affected his ways? For God's sake he was the Prince of New Orleans Thieves Guild and despite of being the younger LeBeau the absolute heir. Even when Henri was alive, and much to his dislike, though, Jean-Luc had trusted him THE absolute power and control over the Guild, because of his astuteness, remarkably abilities and cold heart, while his older brother -the brainy one- got the business management as a way to stay closer to his wife.

"Oh Henri, y' _romantique fou_," Remy said to himself. "Look where _père's_ decision led us... I've quit de Guild _et_ y'r dead."

Remy opened his window doors and took a seat on the stone rail. Lighting up a cigarette, he let his mind go back to his early youth. Good old better times that would never come back...

_-Flashback-_

"**What do y' want t' be when y' grow up?"**

"**Don y' get it Remy, we're always goin' to be part of de Guild."**

"_**Oui, je sais mais**_**... den what?"**

"**What do y' mean den what?"**

"**Y' know apart from dat."**

"**Dere's not'ing apart from dese **_**mon frère**_**."**

"**Henri, y' know **_**je suis une mutant**_**."**

"_**Bien sûr je sais**_**! **_**Je suis ton frère idiot**_**, besides, it's more dan obvious… de color of y'r eyes is quite **_**unique**_** Remy."**

"**Well, mebbe is because of dat, **_**mais…**_** I don' wan' to be stuck in de Guild **_**pour toujours**_**."**

"_**Mais**_** y're, we're!"**

"**Y're bigger dan **_**moi**_** so y're."**

"**Y' have listen to de elders, y're far better dan **_**moi**_**… besides."**

"**Besides? **_**Mon Dieu**_** Henri, is dis about Mercy?"**

"_**Je l'aime**_** Remy, y' know dat… **_**et**_** because of her I prefer to settle down and run de Guild's business."**

"**Sitting on an office?"**

"**Well yes, I don' see anyt'ing wrong about it."**

"**Henri, y're only 17!"**

"_**Oui mais**_**, I'm gonna be 18 soon and dat is **_**mon**_** choice, I'm going to tell **_**père**_** I'm ok with de elders decision **_**et**_**…"**

"_**Et**_**?"**

"**I wan' to merry Mercy."**

"_**Qoui**_**?"**

"**Not now but, we're already engaged and I wan' his blessing."**

"**Oh Henri, y' **_**romantique fou**_**…"**

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh Henri, y' _romantique fou_..." Remy said almost in a whisper as he let out a sigh. His red on black eyes sparkled intensely as a reflection of his emotions.

The light sound of footsteps brought him back to reality but he didn't turn, though. Her essence filled the room instantly. He knew who she was. After all he wasn't a well-trained thief for no reason.

"That's an ugly habit," Rogue said in a low voice. "It could kill yah, yah know."

Remy took a long drag and exhaled the puff out of his mouth before turning to face her. "Never thought y' care," Remy said with a chuckle. _"Y've already killed mon frère,"_ he thought.

"Ah don't... Ah just,"

"Don' lie _chère_," Remy said getting up from the stone rail of his balcony. "Y'r lying, I can tell."

"Well... true," Rogue said watching as Remy began to walk towards her. "Ah wasn't lying, smoking is indeed a bad habit."

"Y' know what I meant _chère_," Remy let out a faint laugh and stood right in front of her, cornering her against the wall. "Y' care for _moi_, don' y'?"

"Ah- Ah care for everyone in this house, they are mah family." Lie, she was lying again.

"Of course y' do," Remy said with sarcasm. "Am I makin' y' uncomfortable?" He asked and she could feel his warmth breath against her face, raising the hairs of her skin, and producing goose bumps.

"No," she lied. "Not at all." She lied again. He didn't need to be an empath to notice it; the girl was easier to read than an open book.

"Den why are y' shivering _ma belle_?" he said as his gloved fingers brushed the side of her face, and slowly made his way to her neck.

"Ah- Ah," Rogue tried to say something but the feeling was overwhelming. She closed her eyes and gave over to the soothing feeling of Remy's gently touch.

Rogue breathed deep as she leaned her head back giving him free access to her neck. Remy pulled her closer and wrapped his hand around her tiny waist. When Rogue didn't stop him -on the contrary she seemed to be urging him to continue- he gently brushed his lips against her neck. Moaning in delightful pleasure, Rogue whispered his name and Remy took the opportunity of her parting lips to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

Rogue's eyes opened in shock. She knew what was next, she waited for the pull to come as her powers began to absorb every single bit of life from his body, but it never came. Remy seemed to realize the same thing, since he slowed down the kiss and pulled his mouth from hers. Rogue looked up at him amazed, brushing softly her lips with her gloved fingers. She couldn't understand how he had been able to do that. He was right there, standing in front of her, his hand still wrapping her waist when he should be lying on the floor unconscious. Had it been her imagination? She saw him staring at her with those velvety red on black eyes, and before she was able to say anything he pressed his lips to hers one more time. Remy deepened the kiss as his hands traveled all over her body, without a word, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her mouth tasted like peaches, it was one of the best sensations he had ever felt. For being a girl who had never kissed before, she surely was good at it. Rogue, reluctantly at first, finally gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his soft hair.

She never wanted it to end, never wanted to let him go, the sensation was inexplicable and she just can't have enough of him. Whimpering, she pulled him tighter to her never breaking the kiss and gasped against his lips. The sound of her moans made him loose control as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone, the mere idea of her virgin skin increased his arousal and he rubbed his hips against hers in a slow, circular rhythm as his hands squeezed her thighs. Rogue, the girl in his arms was driving him crazy and he couldn't think of anything but her, he wanted -needed- to please her. Remy LeBeau, was on the verge of making her his, right then and right there.

The idea of making love to the girl that had killed his brother sickened him but not just because she'd murdered Henri, but because he wanted her more than anything. _How could he?_ Remy LeBeau was burning with desire, but above all he was a thief, and had to think and act like one. Reluctantly he pulled away, and fixing his eyes on hers Remy mumbled an apology.

"I'm- I'm sorry Rogue," he said moving away from her. "_Je suis tellement desolé_," Remy said as he sat on the edge of the bed, without looking at her and not caring if she was looking down on him.

"Don't be," Rogue said in a faint voice, still standing against the wall. "Ah- Ah..."

Rogue mumbled. _"Could Ah be more eloquent!"_ she said to herself, cursing her lack of words. "How did yah?" Rogue finally asked walking towards his bed and sitting next to him.

"Don' know," he replied without raising his gaze. "_Mais_, I wish I had never done it..."

"What?" Rogue asked confused as she grabbed his left arm gently.

"Don' listen to _moi petite_."

Rogue took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "Look Ah- yah're not the only one confused, Ah should have all yahr thought inside mah head now but somehow Ah don't, maybe it has to be with yahr power."

He didn't need to be an empath to notice her honesty. Her voice was full of sincerity, and her astonishment was so naïve, almost childish. He remembered the fact that all this was new to her. She was scared, confused but above all happy.

"Remy?" she asked at his absolute silence.

_Merde_, now she was feeling guilty for something he'd started. He wanted to tell her he'd enjoyed every second of it too, that he loved her essence, her taste. But how could he? For God's sake she was his brother murderer. The mix of emotions was killing him and he was talking about real pain, he was failing his brother. He didn't say anything to comfort her, though and Rogue stood completely confused and overwhelmed.

Even though his heart said _go after her_. His logical brain spoke otherwise. Remy LeBeau had a lot of pride and the idea of being her first one, the fortunate one who had touched her skin and made her shiver for the first time was driving him crazy with desire. But Henri was death now, and all because of her, he just couldn't fell for her... how could he love that which he hated the most.

He stayed there and watched as Rogue made her way to the door, before leaving she cast him a glance but he remained impassible. Once she closed the door behind her, he clenched his fists and decided to quell his rage with a drink so he took out a bottle of Bourbon hoping to drown his sorrows.

"I wish I had never done it..." he said as he emptied his glass in one gulp.

**...**

"Professor, do yah want to se meh?" Rogue asked shyly.

"Come in Rogue, and please have a set." The old woman received her kindly, showing her an empty chair in front of his desk.

"Is something wrong?" Rogue asked as she noticed Dr. Hank McCoy sitting on the other chair.

"I'm pretty sure, by now you are aware of the reason we want to talk to you child," Professor Xavier said as he placed a folder on the mahogany surface of his desk. Rogue lowered her eyes trying to hide the blush covering her cheeks. _"It's ok Rogue, there's nothing you have to be ashamed for,"_ Xavier's telepathic voice resounded in her head.

"You see Rogue," Hank began to say. "I have studied your latest exams and- well I noticed something."

"It's about mah power, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I'm afraid is not what you think." The doctor replied handing her the folder.

"What do yah mean 'not what Ah think'!" Rogue exclaimed. She knew something was wrong without the need to leaf through the file contents. "Spare me doctor McCoy," she said looking at the book in his hands. "What's wrong with meh?"

"I wouldn't say something is wrong with you Rogue," Hank said. "We're sure this is temporarily."

"But if Ah'm not controlling it, then how..."

"I'm afraid I'm responsible for that Rogue," Xavier said. "You see when I blocked the memories of the man you absorbed in New York, I accidentally blocked your powers."

"What- but how?"

"The large amount of psyche you absorbed from that man could have killed you Rogue," Hank explained. "Your power reached a level we'd never seen before and therefore."

"Ah'm not following yah Hank." Rogue said getting desperate.

"Rogue," Xavier wheeled himself around his desk towards the girl. "That man's psyche was too much for you to handle, we wanted you back so when I decided to block it from your mind I used all my power. Which, we are sure is what is somehow inhibiting your own powers."

"But why now? That was more than six months ago?"

"You realize,you haven't use your powers to its full strength since that, Rogue" Hank stated. "We assume it wasn't because you didn't try but because Xavier's own power had weakened yours… to the point that now, well they're totally inhibited."

"When will Ah have them back?" Rogue asked confused and scared.

"We don't know Rogue." Hank answered

"Yah don't know?" Rogue stood abruptly as tears began to moist her eyes. "How come yah don't know, Ah mean Professor yah must know yah among all people!"

"I'm afraid I can't child," Xavier said feeling bad for Rogue. Once, he'd swear to help and protect mutants and here he was failing her. "Both powers, mine and yours, are too powerful and hard to control so," he was loosing her attention. "Look, Rogue Hank is going to do more tests, everything is going to be fine."

"Ah don't want more tests Professor, Ah'm not some damn guinea pig!" Rogue shouted. "Yah always told us our power is our virtue, it makes us who we are... well now, wihtout it Ah'm nothing!!"

"Come on Rogue," Hank grabbed her arm. "Calm down-"

"Yah know..." Rogue said in a calmer voice, yet one could see the tempestuous rage in her eyes. "Maybe all this happened for a reason."

Outside the Cajun thief known as Gambit had barely raised his hand to knock the door when Rogue pushed it open, crashing into him in her way out. Remy tried to stop her and called her name a couple of times, but she didn't turn. His empathy allowed him to see how upset she was, she felt betrayed and lost.

"_Excusez-moi professeur_," Remy said before entering the office. "Y' wanted to see _moi_?"

"Yes Gambit, indeed. Please take a seat," Xavier nodded to a chair as he spoke in his serene voice. Hank excused himself and left the young man and the Professor alone.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news Mr. LeBeau."

"Are y' talkin' about Rogue?"

"No," Xavier sighed. "That's… I'm aware you already know about the absence of her powers, I saw it in her thoughts."

Remy remained silent, although his empathy allowed him to block Xavier's telepathy, he knew he'd perceived his little rendezvous with Rogue on the girl's mind.

"But you're not here to talk about Rogue, nor her situation," Xavier continued. "Senator Kelly is the reason why you're here."

"I don' get it," Remy said sincerely.

"I have found out that the Assassins Guild of New Orleans has been hired to kill him, and well as you could assume, I want you to go there and stop it."

"Y' wan' _moi_ to track Senator Kelly?"

"No, I want you to go to New Orleans and prevent it."

"I see," Remy nodded.

"It's your territory Gambit, no one knows it better than you," Charles said. "I know you've deal with the Assassins before and-"

"Well, not in de best terms..." Remy chuckled.

"I know, but you're a well trained thief, Mr. LeBeau, I know you can approach them without even being noticed."

"Mebbe, _mais_ dey are well trained assassins _professeur_," Remy said back. "Dey can kill _moi_ without I even noticing it."

Xavier smiled and nodded. "That's why you are not going alone."

"Who's coming with _moi_?"

"I'm thinking in Logan," Xavier stated. "His abilities could be quite useful."

"What 'bout Rogue?"

"Rogue?" Xavier frowned. "I don't see how she could be helpful... with her powers gone and-"

"Dat's exactly why," Remy explained. "She's a terrific fighter, strong, quick and skilled. She has been reluctant to participate in any mission, _et_ I t'ink dis could be helpful for her."

"I see," Xavier said, rubbing his chin as he contemplated the Cajun's idea. "This might work with both her powers and her self-confidence."

Remy grinned.

"All right Mr. LeBeau, you're going to take Rogue with you." Xavier finally stated. "It's not unnecessary to recall that this is an extremely important mission and the less people know about the best, and I'm talking about your family."

"I understand _professeur_," Remy said calmly. "Don' worry I'm not going to contact de Guild unless it's strictly necessary."

He wasn't lying. The mere idea of seeing his father disgusted him. He didn't want to get in touch with the Guild and his family. After all, Jean-Luc had exiled him shortly before Henri's death because he had refused to marry Belladonna Boudreaux, and therefore he'd drifted him away from everything he cared about, mostly Henri.

For Jean-Luc LeBeau everything was about business.

_"__Mon fils don' take it personally... it's only business."_

How many times had Remy heard his father say that, just like a Cajun version of Vito Corleone.

"Well then," Xavier's voice awoke him from his thoughts. "I'm going to inform Rogue and you'll leave tomorrow morning." Remy nodded and made his way to the door before the Professor's voice called him one more time. "And Gambit," Remy turned around to face the man. "Take care of her, please."

"Don' worry _professeur_," Remy said as he exited the room and a big grin spread across his face. "I'm going to keep _mon_ eye on her," he whispered wickedly. He was going to have Rogue all alone and at his mercy, finally life was giving him the best opportunity to avenge the death of his brother. But, whom was he trying to fool? He liked the girl more than he would like to admit.

"_Dieu_, what are y' doin' to me Rogue?"

**xXXx**

**quotes:**  
_"What are y' doin' t' me?"_ it's from** Kinetically Charmed**'s _'Nevermind the Darkness'_ -which btw if you haven't read go and do it- she's the one that put those words on Remy's mouth first. (I bet you've noticed I like her fic since it's the second time I quote _her_ Remy). And as for _"Don't take it personal, it's only business"_ I' pretty sure you all know _The Godfather_, I'm sorry I just couldn't help it. I love that movie -Robert DeNiro as young Vito- and sometimes I think about Jean-Luc as a Cajun version of Don Vito.

**french:**_**  
**Romantique fou - _romantic fool_  
__Oui, je sais mais - _Yes, I know but_  
__Mon frère - _my brother_  
__Je suis une mutant - _I'm a mutant_  
__Bien sûr je sais! __Je suis ton frère idiot - _Of course I know, I'm your brother, you idiot_  
Pour toujours - _forever_  
__Et - _and_  
__Qoui - _what_  
__Je suis tellement desolé - _I'm so sorry_  
__Excusez-moi professeur - _Excuse me professor_  
__Mon fils - _my son_  
_

Anywa, hope you liked it, don't forget to drop me a review!! Please R&R  
take care  
~pennylane~


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I want to thank all of you who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list!!! until know, I'm happy with this story and I'm enjoying writing it, so it's great to see you people are enjoying it too, after all I'm writing it for you!! Well, let's keep it on... things are about to get hotter. R&R!!

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 6.**

Rogue skipped dinner and slept through the evening, she didn't feel like explaining her lack of powers to a bunch of people, even if they were her friends and teammates. Xavier's words echoed in her mind over and over again. She'd always hated the isolation her powers gave her, the incapability to make any kind of human contact without hurting the other person, the constant fear of draining people's strength and life haunting her everywhere she went. Sometimes, she even hated herself for being unable to control them, yet now she missed her mutant nature. She was **Rogue**, a mutant and with the absence of her powers she didn't knew who she was anymore.

It was half past midnight and Rogue was sitting alone in the wooden rail of the gazebo in the Institute grounds. She felt lonely and lost, rather frightened. Besides all -like being powerless wasn't enough- she'd just been kissed for the first time in her life. A real kiss full of passion and desire from Remy LeBeau, a man that was the living embodiment of everything she -and every girl on Earth- could ever dream, and because of her damn powerless drama she hadn't even thought about it again. She closed her eyes trying to recreate the moment, and cursed her powers as she had done since that fatidic night when she absorbed Cody. Once again her powers had ruined her one of the biggest moments of her life. Hearing the ocean wave below, Rogue let out a deep sigh as tears rolled down her face.

That's when he found her.

Remy saw her sitting in the gazebo under the moonlight and walked over her. As he got closer her mixed emotions hit him hard, he didn't need his empathy to notice her confusion and sadness. The girl was indeed suffering and despite it all, he felt bad for her.

"Rogue?" he said as asking for her permission to approach her.

Rogue wiped the tears away from her cheeks with her sleeve. "Hi," she said faking a calm voice trying to hide that she had been crying. "What are yah doing here?"

"Well y' missed dinner and I- I t'ought I could find y' here." He said taking a seat next to her and fixing his eyes in the horizon.

"Well yah found meh," she said without looking at him. "Ah'm fine, yah can go now."

"What if I don' wan' to go?" Remy said looking at her.

Rogue shrugged. "Do as yah like… Ah can't force yah," she replied absentminded.

Remy sighed. Why was it so difficult to talk to her? "Are y' hungry?" Remy asked, handing her a blueberry muffin. "I save it for y'... kind of impossible having Kurt sitting next to _moi_."

Rogue let out a small laugh. "Thanks"

"Wow, dat's de first true laugh I've hear from y' in a while," Remy said sincerely. "Listen Rogue, did y' talk with de Professor?"

"Yeah, Ah did." Rogue said playing with the muffin in her hands. She really didn't feel like eating it, but Remy's gesture had been so nice that she cut a little piece and put it in her mouth.

"So he told y' about-"

"Yes he did," she cut him off. "And frankly Ah don't understand why Ah'm going with yah... without mah powers how useful could Ah be? Ah'm just a big nothing!" Rogue exclaimed.

"But y've to understand y'r way more dan just y'r powers Rogue," Gambit said placing a hand over hers. "Y'r a strong girl, and a tough fighter..."

Rogue let out a chuckle. "Now yah sound like Logan," she said standing up. "Look Re- Gambit, as Ah told the Professor, maybe this happened for a reason. Ah don't belong here... Ah never did."

"Why are y' sayin' dat _petite_?" Remy said looking up at her.

"And yah still ask meh?" she said in a hopeless voice. "Yah've been living here for six months, fair enough to see how things work out here. Professor Xavier teaches us to deal with our powers, to be thankful for them, to use them for the sake of both mutant and humankind."

Remy remained silent.

"Don't yah see?" Rogue asked him, her eyes full of tears. "Ah can understand why someone like him is proud of being what he is… and even of mutantkind, he's a telepath. What's the worst thing that could happen to him? A headache? Or what about Jean or Kitty or Amara? Mutants like them have it easy, and can live normal lives, but meh... even amongst mutants Ah'm a freak, a menace, a murderer!"

He couldn't believe what she was saying, for the first time since his arrival Rogue was talking about Henri -or so he assumed- but despite it all he felt sorry for her and couldn't fight the urge of holding her close.

"It's more difficult dan y' t'ink _petite_," Remy said as his hand gently stroked her hair. "I may be de new guy, but I can assure y' no one's a saint 'round here. We all have our past, t'ing is what are we willing to do with our lives from now on… _et_ everyone deserves a second chance, _hein?_" _What the hell was he saying? Did he really believe that? Rogue, his brother murderer second chance? What was wrong with him? What above all things he felt the urge to be there for her? _Remy thought to himself.

"Maybe... Ah don't know."

"Look Rogue," Remy said as his eyes met hers. "I'm no saint... dere's many t'ings I feel bad and guilty about, my past is a tricky one too... _et_ I can bet Scott Summers is as messed up as you and _moi_, he just deal with t'ings different."

"Ah guess," Rogue smiled.

Remy rocked her gently with the sound of the ocean below surrounding them. The sensation of his fingers caressing her face soothed her and she did her best to hold his gaze, blinking a few times before realizing what was happening. She smiled sweetly at him and he kissed her gently. Her lips were warm and soft and her taste enraptured him. Remy pulled her body closer, tilting her head up to meet his demanding lips as he deepened the kiss. Rogue was taken aback a little, but slowly she let herself go and kissed him back with force.

Remy's hands clasped at the back of her neck, and she felt his lips move from hers to trace the curve of her chin and neck. Rogue was dazed by the mesmerizing touch of his tongue and closing her eyes she let out a light groan as her hands made their way across his back. Remy responded to her groan and movements with more and deeper kisses. His logical mind tried to stop him but his hands and his desire didn't respond. This girl was everything he could ever ask for.

Nipping her bottom lip, Remy slowly drew back. Finally letting go, he pulled away and resting his forehead against her, he let out a deep sigh. Rogue gradually opened her eyes, the dazed expression still on her face.

"W-Why did yah stop?" she breathed more than spoke.

"I shouldn't have done dat... I mean... I just came here to-"

"What's wrong about it?" Rogue asked, questioning him with those beautiful emerald eyes. "Ah want it Remy... Ah'm not afraid."

"_Non_," Remy said stepping back. "Y' don' know what are y' sayin' _petite_... y' don'- y' couldn' want someone like _moi_."

"What?" Rogue asked confused. "How could yah say that? After what yah have just told meh... ho- how could yah know what's best for meh?"

"I don'," Remy said turning his back to her. "I just know I'm not de one y' t'ink, nor de one y' deserve."

"Don't do this Remy," she said grabbing his hand and forcing him to turn around. "Ah may be young but Ah'm not stupid… Ah do know what Ah want, and Ah want yah." She replied, pulling her own body closer to his, kissing the corner of his mouth and making her way to his lips. Something in her mind told her he did like her, so why was he so reluctant?

Remy knew if allowed he wouldn't be able to fight the urge of holding her and kiss her again and again, but he couldn't allow it.

"Listen to _moi_ Rogue," Remy said drawing away from her lips. "I- I," her lips caressed his once more and Remy slipped his tongue inside her mouth fiercely; her tongue began to play with his before he could utter any word. Rogue snaked her hands around his neck as Remy grabbed her by her tiny waist.

"Y'r goin' to be my downfall Rogue," Remy whispered anxiously before breaking the kiss and pulled away. He turned around and began to make his way towards the mansion, then without turning around he asked. "Are y' coming with _moi_ den?"

"Yeah," Rogue answered.

"Fine, see y' tomorrow." He said before walking away. Once again Rogue was left behind, startled and confused. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? She could tell he liked her just as much as she liked him, so what was stopping him?

**...**

The trip to New Orleans was odd. Due to Xavier's decision to keep a low profile, Rogue and Remy took a plane under fake names and posing as NYU students. Remy barely talk to her, he took her hand occasionally and put his arm around her from time to time, after all they were posing as a couple in vacations, but despite her efforts Remy chose to ignore her. No matter how many times Rogue tried to start a conversation, the only response she got from him were one-word answers.

Once in New Orleans things just went worse as his behavior got even weirder. He ignored her entirely, and started to act suspiciously doubting of everything and everyone. He didn't even let her ask for a cab, instead of it he just took a bike from outside the airport and without a word took her into a cozy apartment.

"I'm goin' out Rogue," he said once there. "Don' wait for _moi_."

"But we've just... where are yah going?" she asked.

"Some scouting dat's all."

"Then let meh go with yah."

"Non, it's not safe... y've to stay here."

"But- Ah thought we were in this together," she said. "Yah asked for meh to come with yah, then why are yah ignoring meh?"

"Rogue, please don' make t'ings more difficult."

"Difficult? Wha- what the hell are yah talking about?"

"_J'ai mes raisons chère_... dis city is not what y' t'ink, we're not in Bayville anymore. This is _mon territoire_. You'll be safer here."

"We're a team, just tell meh what to do!" she exclaimed getting desperate. "Yah've been acting all weird since we left the Institute, what the hell is wrong with yah?" Rogue grabbed Remy's hand in an attempt to catch his attention. "And yah know what Ah'm talking about Gambit." The sound of his codename in her lips hit him hard, not just because she didn't use his real name but also because of the anger with which she said it. "Yah've been ignoring meh since we kissed, why?" her voice began to tremble. "Am Ah not good enough for yah?"

His heart tore apart at the sound of her words. He couldn't do that to her. He was fulfilling his initial plan but he was regretting every single moment of it. At some point he'd fell in love with her, and even though he wanted to gave himself into the wave that these new and unknown emotions that his love for Rogue were producing in him, he still wanted to avenge his brother death. He was failing Henri but at the same time he was failing himself. All this was wrong, extremely wrong... He never wanted this.

Rogue stood in front of him blocking the apartment's door.

"If yah want to leave then yah will have to pass over meh," she said with determination.

"Please Rogue," he said massaging his forehead and trying to ignore her anger. "Y' can come with _moi_ tomorrow... I just need a couple of hours to survey de surroundings, y' have no idea how de Assassins work." Truth was he needed a time away from her, a time to think cold-minded. A couple of hours indeed, but to have some drinks, maybe even hook up with some random chick and get Rogue out of his mind.

"Ah thought yah trusted meh," she stated back. "Ah though yah-" Rogue let out a deep sigh as she lowered her gaze. "Whatever," she said stepping away from the door. "Ah should know it... yah're just like them."

"Like dem?" Remy asked confused. "Dem who?"

"The rest of the X-men," she said walking to the nearest window. "They don't know what is like to be used and abused. They say they loved meh and accept meh for who Ah'm, but truth is no one has to deal with mah past, a past that always ends up trapping meh..." she said trailing her fingers across the cold crystal of the window. "They just don't know what is like to have to fight for every single day of yah'r life." Rogue sighed one more time and shook her head lightly. "They think they did, but they don't... they don't have the slightest idea. Maybe Logan does but his memories are a mess and even so he doesn't has a power that is a threat for all those around him... all Ah wanted was one chance to prove them wrong, to prove myself, and Ah- Ah thought yah saw meh different, especially because yah did look at meh different, yah weren't afraid of meh, not once." She turned around to look at him, those tearful pools of emerald piercing him. "Yah came to meh... yah invaded mah personal space so freely and carefree that Ah- Ah thought yah cared."

She was being son sincere and it killed him. Rogue the loner and isolated girl was finally open herself, thing was she was doing it with the wrong person. Remy fought the urge of tell her all the truth, his true reasons for 'invading' her personal space as she'd said, and for bringing her to New Orleans in order to explain it all, ask for her forgiveness and tell her how much he cared about her; how crazy he was for her and how much he needed her.

In the rush of the moment Remy without a glance, crossed the room with swift, stealthy footsteps and took Rogue in his arms. Ignoring every doubt or guilt he could feel he just let him go and surrendered to the passion of the moment. He kissed her fiercely and hungrily as if he couldn't have enough of her. Rogue closed her eyes, savoring the kiss and groaning as his hands roamed across her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head even closer to hers -as if it was possible- never wanting to let him break the kiss. She kissed him back with the same hunger and need that he was kissing her, and moaned when his mouth traveled down her lips to her neck and her collarbone. The sound of her moans and grasps increased his desire and without second thoughts he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

**xXXx**

TADA! I truly hope you liked it, and please don't forget to drop me a review!! R&R come one I know you want to. Yup, still learning english so, well you know... take care you all and thanks again!!  
xoxo

~pennylane~


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, I want to thank all of you who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list and also use this chance to thank all of you who had read, reviewed, and added to your fav list _'Ma belle Marie'_ my fisrt movie-verse fic, since it was a one-shot and I can't thank you all enough, seriously I'm so glad you liked it, and I'm really considering the possibility of more movie-verse romyness. Well, with that said if you remember last chap I said things were about to get hotter... well this chapter is the hottest one I've ever write. I haven't write a sex scene before so please have that in mind (jeez it was really difficult) and I'm warning you, if you don't like these kind of scenes then just jump that part and read the end of the chapter... and now, let's keep it on. R&R!!

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 7.**

This wasn't how things should have been. This wasn't what he had planned. Not at all. If only he had followed the plan, and done things as it were intended. But instead here he was waking up in bed with a naked Rogue sleeping next to him.

"What have I done," Remy LeBeau whispered staring at the beautiful girl curled up against his body. Rogue was deeply asleep, her arms wrapped around his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. He felt her breathing deeply in his arms as he gently stroke her hair.

_-Flashback-_

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Placing hot kisses along her neck, Remy fell onto the bed with her. He looked down at her; she was nervous he could tell. They remained silent, just staring at each other; Rogue bit her lower lip anxiously, her stomach was tied in knots but she wanted this, she wanted him more than anything. He leaned forward and she opened her arms welcoming him, pulling him close as they kissed again. His tongue darted into her mouth and Rogue massaged it with her own, she tasted like peaches. Once again Remy thought that for being a girl who had never been kissed, she was quite good at it. The closer she pulled him, the harder he kissed her.

"_Why is dis happenin'? Why am I lettin' dis happen?"_ he thought to himself, but didn't let his mind stop him. His lust took control and he kept on.

Rogue pulled him by his trench coat collar and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately and curling her hands through his hair as he found his way to her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his arousal pressing hard against her inner thighs. Her emotions were mixed. Just a few days ago her touch was lethal and now she was kissing that handsome former thief and newest X-recruit. Rogue wasn't sure of how he felt in return or how long her powers will be gone; all she knew was that they were together now and she didn't want to let it go.

"Remy," his name was all she could breath as he kissed her again.

Remy let his hands move over her body, his heart beating faster as she responded to his touch. He slipped off her shirt and smoothed his hands over her delicate torso, caressing every centimeter of her needing to feel silken skin as the sweet lavender scent of her perfume fill his senses. Kissing her now bare shoulders up to her neck, Remy cupped her face in his right hand and looked her right into her eyes, his scarlet orbs fixed into her emerald ones.

"Are y' all right?" he asked her and Rogue nodded slowly. "Look, _chère_ we don' have to do dis… _Je suis desole,_ I-"

But she cut him off. "No, Ah want to Remy," said Rogue capturing his lips with hers, showing him she meant it. Remy's heart raced, pounding hard in his chest. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and that was all he cared about.

"Is there's something wrong?" she asked.

"_Non, chère_. Not'ing at all." He was going to do it! For God's sake, even when she had killed Henri. He just wanted her more than anything. "Just… y' realize dat with y'r powers negated it means dis may be our one night. Our first, our last." **(1)**

Rogue moved to straddle him, pressing her thighs against his. Kissing his neck, she slipped his shirt off, stopping for a moment to stare at his now exposed torso. Tracing a finger over his scarred chest, she looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

"I haven't always been able to control _mon_ powers _chère_," Remy said with a slight hint of sadness. "I almost blew up m'self several times when _j'étais un garcon_."

Rogue gave him a smile and began to kiss his scars gently. He lifted her face and kissed her deeply, until both were breathless. Resting her forehead against his, she caressed his cheek and said in a faint yet firm voice. "Ah want yah, Remy."

That was all he needed to hear.

Remy unclasped her green-laced bra, his hands cupping the softness of her two full breasts. Rogue felt her cheeks growing pink, and bit her lower lip nervously. Remy looked, amazed by the perfection of her naked body. She put her hands against his well toned chest, as if she wanted to memorize every single inch of him. Remy rolled her over and she flung her arms around his neck; they kissed passionately as she wrapped her right leg around his waist to show how much she wanted him. Remy looked down at her and smiled, realizing as he did so that this was the first time she was able to do something like that. It had to be perfect.

Remy smiled down at her. "Y'r somet'ing else Rogue," he told her as he tucked a lock of auburn-white hair behind her ear. "So beautiful… so very desirable, _je te veux aussi_." He said pressing her against him, stealing her breath in another kiss.

Every touch of him brought out a soft sound from her lips. Rogue could hardly breath and when his thumbs reached up to rub her nipples she let out a loud moan and arching her back she sighed deeply. Remy bent down to kiss the side of her neck, his hands released her breasts as he slid his fingers into the lace of her black panties, pushing them over her hips. Rogue undid the black belt at his waist and unzipped his jeans, her hand slid in and closed around him, making Remy groan deeply. Pulling apart for a moment, Remy managed to get out of his jeans and briefs and stood in front of her. God, she wanted him so badly. Then he was kissing her again, his hand squeezing her thighs.

Rogue smiled softly and kissed him again, nibbling his lower lip. Another moan escaped her lips at the feeling of his hands massaging her breasts; a wave of heat ran through her and she arched her back against him. Remy leaned forward to fasten his mouth on one of her nipples, sucking hard on it. Rogue cried out softly as his lips and tongue teased her and he bit down firmly but gently on the tender flesh.

Her body was burning for his touch as his breath caressed her virgin skin. Rogue wrapped her legs around him and half sobbed at his hardness; kissing her deeply his hands slide down her sides to cup her bottom, lifting her to him. Remy entered her in one movement as a long moan escaped his lips and Rogue let out a light scream, it hurt a little, but she didn't acknowledge it. Remy began to move slowly inside her, pushing deeper and deeper into her body. Gradually he began to move faster and faster on her, and Rogue felt such an intensity she swore she was about to faint. He kept pushing inside of her, harder with each breath and she screamed in pleasure, begging for more. He groaned in a low voice and began to kiss her neck, his lips then found their way back to hers and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Their bodies moved at the same pace, together in perfect synchronization. Rogue wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back as they moved together. He held her hips tighter and moved down to her rear pulling her up and back, his fingers pressed hard into her flesh as he fastened his moves. Rogue gasped loudly as his thrusts sent shivers of pleasure through her entire body and Remy let out another groan.

Pleasure rippled through his body and Remy kissed her again smothering their moans with each kiss, moving harder and deeper inside her. Rogue's legs tightened around him as her hands tangled into his hair, whimpering she panted against his neck. Moving more urgent with her Remy looked into her eyes, he could feel her body pulsing around his, she was close, and so was he. Unable to hold back more, he reached a place that took them to their limits, his body tensed and burst, filling her as she called out his name.

Rogue threw her head back as her legs drew up a little for Remy to slowly pull out of her. They breathed heavy against each other, both sweating profusely. They stayed there, almost unable to move trying to catch their breath again. Remy rolled over onto his back and Rogue curled up against him. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as Rogue moved her hand down his face and cupped his chin. Sitting up a little he grabbed her hand from his face and intertwined her fingers with his.

"What's wrong _petite?_" he asked softly.

"… nothing," she said almost inaudible.

"I know dere's somet'ing _chère_, so please tell _moi_." He looked down at her. She had a lovable blush on her face, and tears welled up her sparkling emeralds eyes.

"Thank yah," Rogue lowered her gaze ashamed and bit her lower lip. "Thank yah Remy… for-"

He cut her off placing a finger on her lips. "Don' _petite_…"

She sighed and then looked back up at him. He just stared at her.

Remy brushed back a matted lock of white hair from her face and tilting her face up, he kissed her lips softly. Rogue smiled against his lips before resting her head on his chest again. "Ah think Ah love yah Remy LeBeau."

He pulled her close, and kissing her forehead he smiled down at her. He'd just claimed her, no matter what happened after this, she was his. Rogue fell asleep with her body curled up against his, her arms wrapped around his chest, and her hair still smelling of lavender. Shortly after, Remy fell asleep too.

_-End of Flashback-_

Carefully Remy got out of bed trying not to wake Rogue. He quickly grabbed some clean clothes from his suitcase and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door silently behind him. He stood there for a moment, staring at his naked body in the mirror, the scars on his chest serving as a constant reminder of whom he was, now reminded him of Rogue. Letting out a deep sigh Remy let the water run cold and stepped into the shower allowing the water to relax him. He was surprised by his actions, but he didn't regret any of them. Maybe all this had happened for a reason. Without his brother he felt lost, but now he somehow felt complete again, but if so, then why he still felt guilty about it. Leaning his head against the cold tiles, Remy waited for the water to wash away his conflicting feelings.

Twenty minutes later Remy finally stepped out of the shower, with his hair still soaking he put on a pair of ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and his brown trench coat, and left the apartment. Lighting up a cigarette he walked through the streets of the French Quarter, always attentive, scanning his surroundings. Who could want Senator Kelly dead and why hiring the New Orleans Assassins Guild? Something didn't fit.

Two hours later he hadn't found, heard or saw anything strange. Streets were almost empty at this hour of the morning, and several places were still closed. Remy crossed the street and entered a coffee shop. He asked the young girl a cup of coffee as he threw a glance at the clock in the wall, 9:00 am, Rogue should already be awake by now so Remy decided to order a latte and a blueberry muffin for her. Once he paid he began to walk away from the place when a pair of voices caught his attention. He recognized them immediately, Marius and Adrien Boudreaux, Bella's cousins. Leaning against the wall, Remy turned around the corner; hidden in the alley he listened the conversation between the two men.

He couldn't believe his ears, Bella knew he was in New Orleans, but the worst part was that she knew he wasn't alone. She knew Rogue was with him. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Marius and Adrien talking about the mutant girl who had come with him.

"Dat LeBeau, filthy _fils de pute_, have y' seen de _fille?_" Marius asked.

"_Non_," said Adrien. "_Purquoi?_"

"_Elle est très belle_." Remy noticed Marius perverted tone and could swear the look on his face matched his thoughts.

"If Bella could hear y'." Adrien said with a laugh.

"Once I put _mes mains_ over de _fille_ Bella could do whatever she wants."

"Listen t' y'self Marius," Adrien stated. "Dat's why de Master chose Bella as his heir instead of y'. Y' have to learn to t'ink with your head not with y'r dick."

"_Grand-chose_," Marius replied nonchalantly.

"_Mais_ what about Remy?" Adrien said a little worried. "She's not alone y' know."

"Dat's de best part, I'll surely enjoy making _Le Diable Blanc's_ girlfriend mine, I'll show dat _petite conne_ what a real man is."

"Are we talkin' about de same Remy LeBeau? His fame precede him Marius, best lover in New Orleans since he was fifteen." Adrien laughed louder this time and resting a hand on his cousin's shoulder he added. "Besides, He would kill y' before y' could lay a hand on his girl."

"Dat's just if I didn' kill him first," Marius muttered grinding his teeth. "He still owes us one for Julien _et_ he has to pay."

Remy took a quick look around before disappearing through the back alleys. He ran like his life depended on it, which it did since Rogue was his life now. Why hadn't he followed his hunch before? He was the Prince of the Thieves Guild. He knew how the Assassins worked. He had been so stupid. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. After what felt like an eternity, he finally got to the apartment and took the key out of his pocket.

"Rogue?" he called her name several times with no answer. The place was rather small, so there was no reason why she shouldn't hear him. He entered the bedroom, "_Chère?_" Remy feared the worst. He shouldn't have left her alone. Never. He'd arrived too late.

Remy clenched his fists until his knuckles whitened and slammed them against the bedroom mirror breaking it into little pieces. Remy watched the blood running down from his hands to his arms but punched the broken mirror one more time. He'd failed her. Furious Remy then collapsed in the floor and a white paper caught his gaze.

_Want to see her again? You know where to find me.  
Belle_

**xXXx**

quote:  
_"One more thing, chère. With our powers negated...it means this may be our one night. Our first. Our last."_  
Gambit to Rogue. Uncanny X-Men #348

Hope you liked it, and please don't forget to drop me a review!! R&R come one click that little button, I know you want to. Still learning english so, well you know... take care you all and thanks again!!

xoxo  
~pennylane~


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank all of you who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list, you rock people!!! I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I. Action scenes are SO hard, and I usually don't write them but I tried a little here, so I hope everything turns out well, especially that it makes sense... thanks again and enjoy. R&R!!

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 8.**

Rogue woke up at the slight sound of a bike pulling up outside the apartment. She yawned as she rolled over in the bed, reaching out for Remy's body next to hers and she was surprised to feel the cool sheets instead. As her hand hit the empty pillow she slowly opened her eyes, the warm morning light filled the room and as her sleep cleared, the black t-shirt Remy had been using last night came into focus. She smiled. Human touch, a simple thing that had been denied to her for years last night had became a reality. And it had felt right... it still felt right.

"Remy?" Rogue called the name of the thief that had stolen her heart in a faint voice, but she received no reply. She sat up and a pink blush covered her cheeks as she took a look at her half naked body, quickly grabbing the blanket over it.

Wrapped in the soft white blanket, Rogue hauled herself out of bed and walked to the window. She pulled the curtains to the side and let the sunlight fill the room, the bike he had stolen outside the airport wasn't there. It had been him, the roar that awoke her earlier, Remy was gone. Rogue tried no to follow her instinct and go after him, thinking that maybe he just needed some time alone, just as she realized she needed it too.

**...**

A couple of minutes later, Rogue stepped out from the still steaming bathroom as a lavender scent filled the bedroom. She looked around hoping to see him, but the apartment was as empty as before. With her wet hair dripping onto her back, Rogue walked back into the room and began to shift through her luggage, settling a pair of light gray skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black zipper hoodie. Running her fingers through her auburn hair, she tightened it back in a messy bun leaving her white locks loose framing her face. She took a last look in the mirror before exiting the room and make her way into the living room. Taking a sit in the couch she waited for him.

Rogue sighed and blushed as memories of the last night passed through her eyes. She had given herself to him utterly, so completely and so deeply that it was hard to think how she could go on without him by her side now. For many years she had avoided any kind of human touch for the fear of hurting others, confining her. But, last night Remy LeBeau hadn't just touched her, he'd made her feel so many things... maybe that's what loves felt like. She needed him, in Rogue's naïve understanding there was no way they could be apart, since it was hard to see where she ended and he began.

Rogue had felt some special connection between them that she couldn't explain or put in words, and was pretty sure he had felt it too. It was more than lust and desire; it was love. There was something mesmerizing about him, the way he talked to her and looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, the way he touched her and kissed her, the way his lips felt on hers, the way he'd made her his, and the way he hugged her making her feel safer than ever. Yes, Remy was indeed something quite unique.

Rogue felt a sudden rush of new emotions erupting inside her. She wanted him, and if she wanted this to work she has to be honest with him. She was determined to empty the contents of her heart and soul in order to share all those things that she felt but cannot easily say, and she was talking about that young man that she'd killed months ago. A pain that haunted her like the worst nightmare, if anyone could understand her it was him, the dark Cajun thief. Yes, she could trust him.

The minutes became hours and Rogue was starving. Where the hell could he be? The fridge was empty but she didn't want to leave the apartment without knowing where he was, after all he was right, she didn't know the city and they were on a mission. But, what if he wasn't going to come back? Or worst what if he didn't want to see her, what if he regretted what had happened between them? Rogue began to feel anxious, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Damn it, Remy where are yah?" Rogue said to herself as she took a look through the living room window. Then a sound in the bedroom caught her attention. She stayed still thinking hoping it was Remy. _"Maybe"_, she thought. _"Somebody followed him so he's just covering his tracks."_

The dark figure that entered the living room proved her wrong.

"_Et alors_," a tall blond man said stepping out of the bedroom. "What do we have here?" he said as he walked towards her. Rogue was frozen still, and stared at him with terrified eyes. "Y'r a _très belle fille_... dat LeBeau is a lucky bastard."

"What the- who the hell are yah?" Rogue stated trying unluckily to remain calm as another man easily opened the front door and stepped into the apartment. "Ah said, who the hell are yah and what do yah want?"

"Don' be scared _petite_," the second man said. "We're not goin' to harm y' as long as y' do as we say." He was evidently elder than the blond one, with messy brown hair and a dark tanned skin.

"Do as yah say?" Rogue asked. "What the hell are yah talking about, where's Remy?"

"Don' y' heard him?" the first man shouted. "Do as he tells _et_ y' have not'ing to be worried."

"_Se taire_ Maurice!" the elder man scolded the young one. "We'll do as we were told_ et c'est tout._"

Rogue remained still; watching as the two men argued in a thick Cajun accented French. She seized her chances to run away but without her powers it'd be impossible. The elder man took off a gun from his leather jacket and pointed it at her, and Rogue said goodbye to any chance.

"_Alors_, y' come with us _et_ no ones get hurt, _d'accord?_" Rogue nodded and left the apartment escorted by both men, she could felt the younger one grabbing her butt and whispering something in French in her ear, she'd failed French back in high-school but didn't need to be an expert to get the meaning of it. That sick pervert bastard, Rogue sighed.

**...**

_-Remy's apartment- _

Remy took his cell phone and made a call. He knew he was going to need some backup but he didn't want to call his father, after all this was his fight. It had been his fight since he took Henri's death vengeance on his own hands and now with Rogue -the girl he loved- involved it was his business, just his.

"_Aló?_" a male voice asked.

"Theoren?"

"Remy," the voice said.

"_Oui_," Remy replied, he knew someone could be tracking the phone call, so he went right to the point. "I need some men, de fewer de better. Call Etienne _et_ some of his men _et_ don' tell _mon père_. Come to _mon appartment_, de one in de city limits." He said before he hung up.

A few minutes later, Remy's cousins Theoren and Etienne Marceaux, along with few other men arrived at Remy's apartment. He quickly explained what had happened, demanding them strict confidentiality and without mentioning what just Theoren and he knew, that the kidnapped girl -Rogue- was in fact, the responsible of Henri's death. For Etienne and the rest, Rogue was just his teammate, and even though his attraction for the girl and his anxiety made quite evident his feelings for her, that's all what he said. Comparing the X-men's loyalties with the Guild's one, Remy explained his family and former partners his need to find Rogue.

While Etienne talked with his men, Theoren approached Remy who was sitting by the window, with his head buried in his hands.

"Remy?" he said taking a seat next to him. Remy knew his cousin well; he's trying to comfort him. After all he and Henri were the elders ones, always there for the youngest like Remy and Etienne.

"_Oui?_" Remy asked as casual as possible while he lit a cigarette by gently charging the tip. He'd promised Rogue he would try to quit but he needed it now big time.

"We'll find her Remy, we-"

"Theo look," Remy looked up at his cousin. "I don' want to talk about her..." he let out a deep sigh as his red eyes sparkled with rage and guilt. "I totally fucked it up, de plan was simple _mais_ I- I just couldn..." he shook his head. "Y' have to see her Theo, _elle est très belle... magnifique et_ now she could be dead because of _moi_!"

"T'ought dat's what y' wanted," Theoren stated, already knowing the answer.

"_Non!_" Remy replied. "Well _oui_ I did, _mais_ not anymore, _et _definitely not like dis... y' have no idea Theo." Remy sighed again as a little smile spread across his face. "How could y'? Y' haven' had her in yr arms... pure _et_ sweet as she is, needy for a touch, giving away all she is, all she has... _Merde_ Theo!!!" Remy yelled desperately. "I don' even deserve her!" he finally said taking a long last drag.

"Remy," Theoren said in a firm voice "Believe it or not, I understand y'... I too have lost people dat were close to _moi_ because terrible mistakes, _et_ I too have been in love," Theoren looked down as his younger cousin tilted his head up and stared at him with those unique bright red on black eyes. "_Et_ don' deny it... I can see it in yr eyes, y' love de _fille, mais_ getting' all angry ain't gonna bring her back."

Knowing that his cousin had a point Remy lowered his gaze as a faint laugh escaped his lips. "_Je sais... je suis desole_, y'r pretty much like Henri, Theo... _merci_." Remy said as he calmed down a little, gently stroking the back of his head.

"_Je sais,_" Theoren rested a hand on Remy's shoulder.

"_Aidez-moi_ Theo," Remy simply said and Theoren could swore there was a little boyish shame in his cousin's words, which reminded him of the day when as a little boy, Jean-Luc took him to the Guild.

"_Bien sûr_, Remy... we'll find her."

**...**

A couple of hours later, Rogue woke up with a dry mouth and a vague -yet persistent- headache. Her head was spinning and her eyelids were heavy, feeling as if they were covered with lead weights. She tried to sit up but a sudden pain made her wince; she pulled up the hem of her t-shirt and looked at her right side, there were a couple of black bruises, and then she remembered. Half sedated one of those Cajuns -they looked all the same- had kicked her. She brought her hand to her mouth and felt the dry blood in the corner of her lips. What the hell was going on? This couldn't be just because of Senator Kelly right?

She took a look around the dark room, most likely some kind of wine cellar. There was a little window in the right end but again without her powers there was nothing she could do. She even tried to focus on Kitty's psyche in order to phase through the wall, but the absence of her own powers had apparently blocked the psyches inside her mind.

With a heavy sigh Rogue felt warm tears flooding her eyes. Wiping them with her hoodie sleeve, she coiled up into a ball, pressing her knees against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Where the hell was Remy? Rogue kept repeating to herself.

"Hey, _petite_," Rogue heard a man's voice as the room's door opened. "Wake up, dere's someone dat wants to talk wit' y'," he said as a pretty blond woman stepped into the room.

"Seducer," the woman stated fixing her eyes on her. Rogue could notice the rage in her voice.

"Who are yah?" Rogue asked staring back at her. "What do yah want from meh?"

The blond laughed. "Y' fool river rat… I don' want anyt'ing from y'. It's Remy de one I want."

"Remy?" Rogue asked confused. "What have yah done to him?"

"Not'ing," the blond said walking back to the door. "At least not yet," she said turning to look at Rogue one more time and laughing loud she added. "Remy kisses many women _chère_,_ mais_ loves none."

The blond woman walked away, leaving a badly injured Rogue sitting in the middle of the room, still worried but confused as her words echoed in her mind over and over again. Then the sound of the door opening brought her back into reality and raising her head Rogue looked up at the figure by the door. The poor light made it almost impossible to tell who he was, but as soon as he spoke Rogue recognized him. It was the blond guy who'd broke into Remy's apartment earlier.

The young man's eyes raked over her in such a way that she could tell what he was thinking.

"_Alors_, y'r LeBeau's new_ putain huh?_"

Rogue watched Maurice warily and retreated against the wall as he moved towards her.

"Everyt'ing will be _tres bien_ if y' cooperate _petite_," he said as he approached her. Rogue shuddered and turned her face to the wall as he roughly caressed her cheek. Maurice smiled noticing the fear in her green eyes. "Do y' love him? Do y' t'ink he loves y' back?" he asked. "Because, just as y' we're waitin' for him to come after y'." Rogue chose to ignore him, but her attempts to avoid his touch were futile. "Remy owns _moi_ big time _chère... et_ I might have _mon_ way with y' as a payment."

"Shut up yah sick bastard!" Rogue exclaimed between heavy breaths. Ignoring her, Maurice grabbed her face and tilted it up.

"Take y'r hands off of her Maurice now," a voice said from behind them.

"Remy?" the young man exclaimed surprised. "Ho- how?"

"Surprise to see _moi?_" Remy asked gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Without a glance, he strode across the room and ripped Marice away from Rogue. "I'm goin' to kill y'," Remy said grabbing him by his coat collar and pinning him against the wall.

At that mere instant Belladonna Boudreaux along with two other men that Remy recognized as Adrien and Marius stepped into the room. In less than a second Adrien was holding Rogue with both hands and Remy noticed an unconscious Theoren in Marius arms.

"_Alors_, Remy," Bella said. "Release him unless y' wanna see y'r stupid cousin _et_ y'r _femme_ dead." She said as she pointed a gun at Rogue's head.

"What do y' want Belle?" Remy asked as a badly injured Maurice fell to the floor with a loud thump as he released him from his grip. "Who hired y' to kill Senator Kelly."

Bella laughed. "Y' fool... don' y' see? No one hired us, all dis was a lie, a trap. I must say I expected more from y' Remy," she said as she lowered her eyes and tilted Rogue's face up. "Perhaps, love has weakened' y'."

"Don' hurt her Belle," Remy begged. "Y' can beat _moi_ till death, _mais s'il vous plaît_, don' hurt her!"

"Till death?" Bella exclaimed, her eyes sparkled with rage as she realized that Remy indeed loved the mutant girl. "Y' still don' get it, do y'?"

Remy remained silent, analyzing the woman who once was his fiancée, and then looked down at Rogue who was staring back at him with concerned tearful eyes.

"Y' kill _mon frère_ Remy!" Bella screamed. "So I decided to kill yours." Bella noticed the shock in Remy's eyes as he looked at Rogue confused and then back at her. "Y' really believed de _fille_ could kill him just like dat?" she laughed again. "Let _moi_ explain." Bella stated as Remy's eyes widened. "I hated y' when y' left _moi, et_ I wanted revenge_. _De best way to make y' pay for _mon frère's_ death was with Henri's one. Killing him myself would have been a stupid idea, so I made him go to New York for a fake job... den _mes hommes_ beat de hell out of de _fille_. I knew Henri would help her, after all his own _petit et_ beloved _frère_ was a mutant. I knew about her mutation, Marius put her de collar _et_ Henri was fool enough to remove it... de rest y' now."

Just as shocked as Remy, Rogue looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. "Yah'r brother, that man was yah'r brother? Why did yah never say anything?"

"Aw _petite_," Bella said looking at Rogue. "As I told y' before, Remy kisses many women _mais_ love none... or y' really t'ink he was fallin' for y'? Everyt'ing was a façade, he just wanted to avenge his _frère's_ death. He might made love to y' but he didn' feel a t'ing."

"Wha- what?" Rogue mumbled. "That can't be true, right Remy? Tell her..."

"Rogue..." Remy tried to tell her something.

"_Mais_ it is de true _petite_," Bella insisted. "Remy never loved y'... he just used y'."

"It's true, isn't it?" Rogue asked him with tearful eyes. He could see the hurt in her, the pain in each word that escaped her lips.

So this crazy bitch wasn't lying. Remy had indeed used her. Rogue didn't knew what bothered her the most, the way Bella's words had hurt her, the way Remy didn't deny it, the way all this made her feel cheapened and degraded or the fact that despite it all she still loved him. Remy had broken her heart in ways that she didn't even believe possible, and the pain made her feel empty.

"Belle let her go," Remy pleaded once again.

Bella turned at her cousin and then gave Rogue a sympathetic mockery look. "Adrien release her!"

"_Mais_ Belle," the young man protested.

"Do as I say! Wit Remy here _et_ wit'out her powers she is no longer useful... besides de poor _petite_ is more hurt dan y' could ever imagine," she grabbed Rogue's chin tilting her face up grinning at her tearful eyes. "Am I wrong _petite?_ He broke y' heart, ain't he?" Belle gritted her teeth. "Just as he broke mine!"

Rogue got up and looked at Remy for a last time, her eyes were full of tears and Remy noticed the emptiness inside those beautiful emerald pools. There was a sense of things having been turned upside down against her and he was responsible. Watching her walk away was the greatest pain he had ever known.

**xXXx**

I believe that the correct line Bella tells Rogue is _'Remy kissed many women but loves only me'_ from X-men TAS, the episode when Remy goes back to New Orleans because Bella kidnapped his brother and wants to force him into their marriage and Rogue, Jean and Logan go after him.

I hoped you liked it, please don't forget to tell me what you think, so go on... push that little review button!!

And quoting **Kinetically Charmed** (don't know her stories go NOW and read them, especially **Nevermind the Darkness**) _"I'm not one for shamless self promoting, but I'm going to do it anyways"_ if you like the way I do ROMY go and check my latest WatXM fic **Le transporteur** and my movie verse fic **Belle Marie**... XD

take care you all  
~pennylane~


	9. Chapter 9

An enormous apology to all of you dearest readers for this late update!! I want to thank all of you who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list, and I just want you to know how glad I'm to know you're enjoying this story as much as I. As usual I tried a my best here, so I hope everything turns out well, especially that all makes sense... thanks again and enjoy. R&R!! Another thing, for those of you who arereading "Le Transporteur" is going to be edited and re-posted (thanks to UltimateGammy91 for her awesome help!) so stay tuned.

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 9.**

Once Rogue was far enough from the Assassin's grounds a group of thieves broke into the place. It didn't took them long to beat the few men Bella had brought with her for this 'personal job'. Remy's cousin Etienne blew the entire place up, even when they hadn't found Remy and Theoren. No time for let your feelings interfere, one of the biggest rules of the Guild; don't look back, another one. Ettiene was just following Remy's orders –to wait until Rogue was safe, then blow down the entire place- after all he was the Guild's heir.

As Etienne and the other men stared at the burning place, they noticed a slender figure walking away from the falling building. Recognizing him immediately, Etienne walked towards his cousin and helped him carry a badly injured Theoren. Etienne put Theoren inside a black car with no license plate, and then ordered a couple of his men to take him to his downtown apartment, then he spoke to his mutant elder cousin.

"_Je suis desole_ Remy," Etienne began to mumble. "I just did as y' said... didn' knew y' were still inside."

"It's ok Et," Remy said looking around, searching for certain someone. "Have y' seen-"

"She's gone Remy," Etienne cut him off knowing whom he was talking about. "Shortly after y' got in..."

"_Oui..._" Remy sighed. "_Je sais._"

Placing a hand over his cousin shoulder, Remy smiled sincerely at him. The LeBeau family wasn't a good one when it came to show their feelings -part of their thieves training- but Remy's eyes certainly weren't good hiding them neither, those crimson orbs sparkled with honesty when Remy spoke from his heart.

With a gently squeeze Remy added "_Y'r a très bon_ t'ief Et, y' will be a _très magnifique_ Master one day."

"Master?" Etienne asked confused. "_Mais_ Remy, y'r de Prince! Wit' Henri gone, y'r de Guild's heir."

"_Non_," Remy said. "Not anymore, I didn' even was de heir before Henri's death. I never wanted to... y'r _mon_ choice Et, _mon père_ already knows _et_ I'm sure de elders will agree."

"_Mais_, what about y' Remy?" Etienne asked. "Where are y' goin'?"

"_Je ne sais pas_..." Remy simply said. "_Et_ right now I don' care... to be honest, I don' give a damn." And with that Remy simply walked away.

**...**

The moment Remy entered his apartment a pair of green emerald eyes caught his attention and took his breath away. Amongst all the possibilities he considered in his way back home, seeing her sitting on the couch in the middle of his living room was evidently the one he expected the less, or rather, one he never expected. As Remy closed the door behind him, Rogue never took her eyes off him, nor said a word, something that made Remy uncomfortable. However, what hurt him the most was to notice that the brightness of her eyes was gone, that unique sparkle he loved getting lost into was no longer there; it was like her soul was empty.

"_Chère,_" Remy said taking a sit next to her. "I never expec-"

"Don't Remy," Rogue cut him off. "Don't talk to meh, and don't yah dare to call meh chère," Remy tried to speak but Rogue was determined to make things clear. "To be honest, Ah wasn't sure about this, coming to your place Ah mean. Ah considered the idea of leaving yah, but Ah'm tired of running away and if there's someone who has to go, that's you," Rogue let out a deep sigh and lowered her eyes, to hold his gaze was way more hard than she'd imagined. "Ah don't wish yah no harm Remy, and Ah'm happy to see yah're alive, but the mission is over... if there's ever was one," she emphasized venomously something Remy never thought possible on her. "We should go back to the Institute."

Remy nodded, too guilty to say something on his own behalf.

"One more thing Remy," Rogue said and Remy raised his face to meet her eyes. "All this never happened. Senator's Kelly attempt was a false trail nothing more, so..."

"_Mais_ Rogue," Remy grabbed her hand before she could pull back. "Let _moi_ explain _petite, s'il vous plaît_... y' have to hear _moi_." Rogue looked confused and hesitated but releasing her hand from his grip she gave him a cold glare, almost freezing the blood in his veins.

"No, Remy," Rogue said harshly. "Ah've been hurt too many times in mah life... but to be honest, Ah never expected yah would cause meh more pain. Ah should knew better, yah're a thief, a gambler..." Rogue couldn't hold the tears in her eyes back and they began to run down her cheeks despite all her efforts. "Ah never meant to kill yahr brother Remy! Yah don't have any idea how painful it was for meh..." a sad sigh escaped her lips. "And to think Ah was gonna tell yah about it, because Ah stupidly thought that if there was anyone who could understand the pain that haunted meh like the worst nightmare it was yah!" Rogue was shouting now, crying and trembling between sobs. "Ah was ready to share all that with yah! All the things Ah've inside meh but Ah can't easily say."

"Rogue please," Remy pleaded. "Y' can trust _moi chère_,"

"How can yah say that?" Rogue asked in an incredulous tone. "How do yah expect meh to trust yah?"

"I know I messed it up, _mais_ I do care about y' _chère_... Rogue, I love y'."

"Ah don't believe in yah Remy, not anymore..." Rogue said sadly. "Now, please... leave meh alone."

Rogue entered the room and closed the door behind her. Remy heard the click from the lock and sighed deeply. He never meant to hurt her this way, not her, not the only woman he'd ever truly loved. Belladonna had won. He'd never felt this kind of pain. He felt emptier than ever.

**...**

Remy tried to sleep but it was useless, his entire body ached and the slightest move made him wince. The couch wasn't exactly a comfortable bed either. But what kept him awake was the thought of the southern belle in the next room. As hard as he tried to keep his mind busy, he found himself thinking about Rogue again and again. The feeling of emptiness was killing him. Bella's words echoed in his mind as the recent events passed through his mind over and over.

Bella hadn't been lying, at least not completely. Remy had kissed many women, had slept with many woman, but had never made love to anyone, until her… he'd felt true love just with Rogue. The passion with which the virgin girl had given herself to him was beyond reasoning, it had been more than curiosity, need, lust or desire, it had been love.

"_Remy kisses many women mais love none... or y' really t'ink he was fallin' for y'? Everyt'ing was a façade, he just wanted to avenge his frère's death. He might made love to y' but he didn' feel a t'ing."_

Why hadn't he shut that bitch up? The hurt in Rogue's eyes, the tears running down her face and the pain in each word that escaped her beautiful lips haunted him. Remy hadn't even had the courage to deny it. As well as he'd seen the pain in Rogue's eyes he'd seen the rage in Bella's, so in a last effort to keep her safe he'd asked Bella to free her. To watch Rogue walking away had been the worst pain he'd ever felt. Remy knew he had broken her heart in ways she didn't even believe possible, he knew he had lost her forever.

"_A better revenge. The pain of the slow torture."_ Bella said once Rogue left. The hate on those blue eyes had amazed him, he never thought her capable of that. He'd knew Belladonna Boudreaux since they were little children, they were supposed to be married but he never loved her, yet he never thought the pretty petite blonde could hold so much hate in her heart.

"Listen to y' Belle," Remy said with a sigh. "Y' talk about vengeance... is vengeance goin' to bring y'r _frère_ back to y'?"

"Does it brought y'r _frère_ back to y'?" Bella said with a venomous laugh. "We're more alike dan y' would like to admit Remy... we belong together."

"Difference is, I don' want to be like y' nor a part of y'... not anymore Belle."

"Don't walk away on _moi_ again Remy…" she pleaded after the thieves broke into her house. "Y'r mine!"

"_Non_ Belle… I don' belong here, I'm no t'ief, no assassin... I'm an X-man."

"Do y' really t'ink she's goin' to forgive y'? She's never goin' to trust in y' again!"

"_Non, je sais_ she's not goin' to... _mais_ I prefer to take _mon_ chances wit' her dan stay here."

"She hates y' Remy, y' broke her pathetic _petite coeur!_"

"Don' y' ever dare to talk about her like dat."

His words infuriated Bella. "_Mon Dieu_ Remy, de _fille_ can' even touch _et_ y' will never change!"

"Y' don' get it, do y' Belle?" Remy asked her looking down at her for the last time. "I'd rather have a life wit' her wit' all de risks dat means dan a safe one wit'out her... _et pourquoi? parce que je l'aime... mon_ feelings for her are way more stronger dan anyt'ing else."

Remy hadn't lied. His feelings for Rogue were indeed strong, stronger than he ever imagined.

"_I don' care Remy, I got what I came for..."_

What she had came for. Remy clenched his fists until his knuckles whitened and the scars from his previous mirror breaking began to bleed again. He'd failed her and therefore he'd lost her. Once, he'd been a prince, taking and making his any woman he wanted. Once, he'd been a thief stealing the heart of each woman he brought into his bed. Now he was a simple man, hopefully in love with the only girl he never dreamt to know, the same that now was the girl of his dreams. Rogue, the only girl who had been capable to stole his heart.

"Look at dis here," Remy whispered. "I be de t'ief, chere... _et_ here y'r stealin' _mon coeur._"** (1) **

Bella was right, this way was worst. The slow torture was killing him little by little.

**...**

In the next room things weren't easier, despite the hour the southern girl was awake, it was difficult to sleep when memories of the previous night, **their** previous night, her first and probably only night spent with a man filled her head. Rogue had read several romances in her life and she knew from Jean's memories -stolen by accident during a Danger Room session- what making love was, but never in her wildest dreams and sinful thoughts could she have ever imagined what it was to **make** love with Remy LeBeau. The man was everything a girl could ever wanted and more, to use words to describe him was useless if not impossible. Gambit was without a doubt the finest example of God's divine creation; Michelangelo's _David_ himself would bow before him.

The first time Rogue saw him, she hadn't paid much attention, but then that evening in the library had changed everything. The moment her eyes caught his lean figure standing in the doorway, displaying those six feet of well-built tanned body of his, leaning against the doorframe and staring back at her with his unique red on black eyes, Rogue had remained speechless and understood what 'to ooze sexuality' meant. Remy had just the right amount of gentlemanliness and insolent reflected in those crimson orbs and Rogue could read the word danger on them, but there were irresistible at the same time. His strong jaw and equally strongly chiseled facial features as well as his broad chest, slim waist and the way his faded jeans hugged his fit legs lived up to his last name. For God's sake the man could appear in any edition of _GQ_ magazine, better yet they should dedicate an entire issue to him and still looking at him wasn't enough. Remy LeBeau appealed to all the senses, to all **her** senses. From that moment on Rogue wanted to hear his voice every day, to feel his whisper against her skin, to touch his body, to inhale his scent and taste his lips, to be with him, as impossible as it was.

And it had been all but impossible.

She'd never thought she would be able to touch, kiss, let alone have sex. Yet here she was, wrapping her arms around herself and holding back the tears because the first man, the one and only man she'd given herself to completely was a gambler, a thief, a liar.

Rogue couldn't believe it. Clearly, Remy didn't live up only to his last name; he honored his code name too, _**Gambit**_. In the eyes of Rogue, honesty was a very important thing, a vital thing. After years and years of being used and abused trust was something she greatly appreciated, after a life of pain and lies honesty was an ultimate essential value. She might had done terrible things herself, but God knew she had paid a high prize; her past -an essential part of her- was her best proof and it was mostly because of that past that she found hard to just normally trust and interact with others... until him.

How can something that seemed to be so true turned out to be such a lie? Rogue tossed and turned around in bed, unable to sleep. Just one thing in mind, Gambit, his brother and all the things Bella had said. Her entire life has been turned upside down against her will in an instant, and in many ways he was responsible and Rogue didn't know how to feel about it. Remy LeBeau, the man in the next room was her entire joy but at the same time her worst pain.

Rogue got up from bed and made her way to the dorm's door. She placed her bare hand on the doorknob and a deep sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her forehead against the wooden surface and closed her eyes. Rogue fought the need to open the door and sink into his arms once again, the need to feel his soft, strong body against hers.

"Yah're honest with the people yah love Remy..." Rogue whispered in a trembling voice. "Otherwise... it's a gamble." **(2)**

Rogue knelt down and allowed herself to cry for her and for him, for what it had been and for what it could have been. Unaware that in the other side of the door the Cajun thief was leaning against the door as well, Rogue stayed there crying for nearly an hour until she fell into an exhausted and fitful sleep.

She woke late the next day, with a pair of dark rings under her eyes and black smudges spread across her cheeks and over the freshly laundered pillowcase. That's when she realized she was on his bed despite the fact she didn't remember going to bed or even falling asleep; Rogue then sat up and noticed his brown trench coat wrapped around her body. He had been there.

**...**

Remy left the couch and made his way to his dorm's door. He hesitated for a moment, the need to talk to her was so strong, almost overwhelming, but he'd hurt her and he knew the last thing she wanted was to see his face. She was hurt, there was no doubt about it; but what she didn't know was that he was just as hurt as she was.

Rogue was crying silently, knowing that with a single loud noise he could hear her. She didn't want him to see her crying again; but he'd already heard her, after all he was a well-trained thief. There was nothing he wanted more than to open that door and pick her up in his arms again, to hug her and comfort her. But he never did it, no matter how much he wanted to. If Remy LeBeau, Prince of Thieves, had learned something during his young life it's that sometimes words weren't really necessary, nor were they welcomed, so the only thing he asked for was a moment... a moment to show her how much he really loved her and how honest that love was. His hand was already on the doorknob when he'd heard her crying, so he chose to leave her alone.

Remy heard Rogue as she wept, and he heard each one of the words Rogue had said almost in a whisper. Her words were sharp and they cut him deep, but they were also true. He'd lied to her. Silently he leaned his forehead against the door and hearing her sobs on the other side of the door, he closed his eyes.

"_Je suis désolé_," Remy thought to himself. "For all de stupid t'ings I done... all de lies _et_ de betrayal. I'll always be sorry." **(3)**

Remy waited until the sobs became muffled and less frequent, and when the only sound coming from the room was the sound of her subtle breathing he decided to open the door. And there she was, lying on the floor deeply asleep; she seemed almost angelical, but the sight of the dried tears on her face slammed him back into reality. He knew he was the only reason of those tears and he felt the lump of guilt building up in his throat and cursed. He hated himself, much more than he hated Belle. There was no one else to blame; it was his entire fault. Remy bent over to pick her up and felt her tense slightly in her slumber, so he shushed her softly and whispered sweet French words in her ear as he laid her on the bed. He wiped her tears away gently, caressing her face and being careful enough no to wake her. Leaning closer to her, Remy pushed away a white lock from her face and could smell the lily scent of her shampoo mingled with the sweat of anguish and exhaustion, unable to resist any longer he kissed her lips lightly, almost a brush. Finally, Remy took his trench coat off and covered her body with it before leaving the room.

**xXXx**

I hoped you liked it, please don't forget to tell me what you think, so go on... click that little review button!! and yup, still learning english so, well you know, all corrections, comments are gladly welcomed. Thanks!! Sorry for the delay, the spelling and grammar errors, I'm pretty busy with university stuff, some 'student exchange' I'm looking forward like crazy...

Ok, so I changed the originals a little to fit the story better, but here are this chapter's **quotes:**  
**(1)** _"Look at dis here. I be the thief, chere...and there you go off stealin' my heart."_  
Rogue Limited Series #2

**(2)** _"You're honest with the people you love, Gambit. Otherwise...it's a gamble." _  
Uncanny X-Men #350

**(3)** _"I'm sorry. For all de stupid t'ings I done as a pup... all de lies and de betrayal to me an' my own. I'll always be sorry." _  
Uncanny X-Men #345

Love you people, take care you all :D  
::pennylane::


	10. Chapter 10

A big thank you to all of you who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list. I'm happy to know you're enjoying this story as much as I. Still learning English, so you know I hope everything turns out well, especially that it makes sense...

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 10.**

The next morning was rather uncomfortable.

Rogue woke up and noticed Remy's trench coat wrapped around her body, keeping her warm. She laid still, not wanting to get up, closed her eyes again and hoped that everything was just a nightmare and when she would open her eyes; she wouldn't be feeling like this. It was like she saw all recent events in slow motion. The black mascara streaks left on her cheeks and his pillowcase from her dried tears proved her wrong, though. After she quickly got ready, she hesitantly opened the door and found he's already up. Breakfast was waiting for her, but there was no sign of him, so she made her way towards the kitchen's breakfast counter a little disappointed that he wasn't there. Maybe he had done what she said and he'd indeed left her.

A slight sound came from the balcony and Remy stepped back in the apartment. He plainly explained that he was having a smoke while waiting for her to wake up, that he'd already bought the plane tickets and that he would pack his things quickly. Rogue nodded silently.

"I called Storm," he said making his way towards the bedroom.

"Is she going to pick up us at the airport?"

"_Non,_" Remy replied coldly without looking at her. "I told her dat de Senator's kidnapping threat has been just an Assassins' scheme, not'ing more-" a deep sigh escape his lips before he added. "Don' worry _petite_, I didn' mention anyt'ing else... not'ing about Belle, nor _mon frere's_ death, if you want to tell dem somet'ing else dat's your choice."

Rogue nodded in response and sighed as Remy disappeared behind the door.

**...**

Back in the Institute, Professor Xavier asked Rogue and Remy to meet him at his office. Storm had already told him about the results of the mission but there was something that didn't make sense and he wanted to talk with them personally.

The meeting, however, turned out to be pointless and lasted just over 15 minutes. On one hand Rogue seemed distracted, absent minded, and even uncomfortable; on the other, Gambit talked a lot but said nothing. Xavier noticed how hard the Cajun thief tried to keep his demeanor and his own mind locked to the telepath. Rogue's mind -which Xavier did try to take a look at- was a mess, to the say the least. The Professor dismissed the young mutants and asked Ororo Munroe telepathically to meet him at his office as soon as possible.

**...**

"It's great to have you back Rogue," Kitty Pryde smiled showing her perfect white teeth. "I really missed you. And with that I mean not only because of your trip, but the way in which we have like drifted apart these last months."

Rogue smiled back but said nothing.

"We used to be good friends and I missed that… I know that now with your own room and all those mind sessions with the Professor after- well you know what I'm talking about, however what I want to say is that you can tell me anything Rogue… you can count on me for whatever you need, like in the old times. I promise to never take you shopping with me again," Kitty smiled. But, realizing Rogue needed some time alone, she made her way towards the door. "Anyhoo, we can just grab some coffee and like, I don't know maybe go to that little bakery on the corner of St. Marks Place you like so much and get one of their caramel latte, huh?"

Rogue, who was lying on her bed, staring into a blank space, smiled and raised her face towards her friend. She had to admit, annoying as Kitty Pryde could be, the little brunette was a pretty good friend and really cared for her.

"Kit," Kitty stopped on her tracks and turned around. "Thanks and sorry Ah guess, Ah have been such a bitch lately and... well-"

"It's ok Rogue, I totally understand, you've been through a lot and-" but then it hit her. Despite all that Rogue had been through, the last weeks before her trip to New Orleans she seemed to be better, like somehow happier. But now, she was the same _sad depressed non-talkative_ Rogue, rings under her eyes and- "Rogue did something happen in New Orleans?"

"What do yah mean by that?"

"Like, I don't know... you don't look good and-"

"It's nothing Kit, just the fatigue from the flight." Rogue said turning around to face the window.

"I guess it is."

"Ah think, Ah will just go for a walk, need to stretch mah legs."

"Well, I'll be in my room."

Katherine Pryde was no fool. She knew Rogue very well -for God's sake she was her best friend- and she knew when she was lying, and now, now she was lying big time. She didn't buy the southern belle's words. After years of friendship, Kitty had learned to read her friend's face and gestures like an open book, those big green eyes of her spoke more than words, which was very useful since Rogue was the few-words kind of girl. Something was wrong with Rogue and that worried her.

**...**

Ororo Munroe, best known as Storm or 'Ro as her friends used to call her, left Xavier's office and went to kitchen. She was supposed to supervise dinner tonight since Jean was visiting her parents along with Scott to tell them about their engagement, but week had proven to be a tough one and the last thing she wanted was to spend making dinner for dozens of starving kids. She had been busy enough doing her own classes and covering for the couples' ones she decided to let the kids order some pizza instead. Besides, she'd something more important to do. She went upstairs and made her way towards the red-eyed Cajun's bedroom.

"Remy?" a woman voice came from outside his room followed by a slight knock on the door. "It's me Ororo, can I talk to you?"

Remy let out a deep sigh and responded to the knock by saying. "Yes 'Ro, come in."

"It's everything ok?" Storm asked closing the door behind her.

"What do y' mean _chère?_"

"Well, Charles has a bad feeling about your trip to New Orleans with Rogue, is there something you want to tell me?"

"_Non, tout va bien_." Remy replied a little sarcastically. (No, everything is fine)

Storm wasn't old, but she was a couple years older then him and she knew the reason for his reticence. She was well aware of the Cajun's true feelings towards Rogue.

"Then why I'm not buying it?" Storm smiled at the young man walking towards the balcony where he was standing.

Once the meeting with the Professor ended, Remy had gone back to his room and took a cold shower in order to clear his mind and fight the need to talk with Rogue about them. His hair was still wet from the shower and drops of water were running down his neck when he'd stepped into his balcony and sat down on the stone rail to have a smoke. Immediately, his crimson eyes caught her wandering through the lawns of the Institute gardens. Unable to remove his glance from her, he stayed there just looking at her, sucking his cigarette down to the tip when Storm knocked on his door.

Standing next to him, Storm turned to look at whatever that was capturing his entire attention and saw Rogue sitting by a big oak tree. The light breeze swept her auburn hair and those distinctive white locks dangled around her face despite her efforts to keep them behind her ears.

"You can trust me Gambit," Storm said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I don' know what y' talkin' about Storm."

Storm sighed. "Charles noticed the tension between you two, he tried to take a glimpse inside her mind but it was in vain. I'm a woman, though, and I don't need to be a telepath to know what's happening here."

"If y' know it already, den why you are here?" Gambit asked rudely.

There were few things that made Gambit, Prince of Thieves, uncomfortable and talking about his feelings was probably number one. He was after all, a well-trained thief, used to keep his feelings aside, or even had them at all. Forced to never show any kind of weakness. Ever, since he was just a pup he'd been taught to hide them, and so he had no desire to share them.

It was hard to deny them though, to ignore them. Today, Gambit, Prince of Thieves, was a man with fears and doubts. Fears of the coming unknown, doubts of the future and, for the first time in his life, the once selfish thief, was worried about another's person feelings instead of his own. The suffering of the southern green-eyed belle fell heavily on his shoulders and the feeling was killing him. Yes, it was hard to ignore his feelings, and even harder to watch Rogue cry and being unable to comfort her, to take all the pain away.

"_Je suis desolé_ Storm, I-"

"What happened Remy," Storm used his real name to make him feel as comfortable as possible, her voice as soft as usual. "You can tell me that everything is okay a hundred times, but that does not going to change anything... I can see it in your eyes, and certainly in hers."

Remy lowered his head and closed his eyesand a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"I thought you trusted me."

The weather goddess was right. He indeed trusted her; amongst all the mutants at Xavier's Institute she was one of the few persons he trusted. After living for months at the Institute, Remy had built a special bond of friendship with the white haired woman, finding in her the big sister/motherly figure he never had. He'd Tante Mattie, of course, but there are certain things a young man cannot tell his aunt and he thanked Storm for that, for being there, for listening him, and for being his friend. Surrounded by mutants who distrusted him because of his past and secrets, and against all odds, Ororo Munroe -once a thief herself- chose to trust him. She trusted and befriended him when most of the others, except for Rogue, had stayed clear. And now because of all his stupid lies and those desires of revenge he couldn't let go, he'd lost her, Rogue, the woman he loved.

Other thing Remy still find remarkable, was the way Xavier interfered without interfering really. He was rarely there telling his students what to do and not do. He wasn't their father; he was just their mentor, someone to turn to if they felt like it. However as the wise man he was, he's always watching over them, and he always knew who to send to help another one, and in Remy's case that 'one' was Storm.

"I lost her Storm." Remy went straight to the point. He knew she was already well aware by now of his feelings for Rogue, so why beat about the bush?

"Well, then fight for her... by how little I know, she kind of did for you Gambit."

"I tried. I failed."

"Well, then try again Remy. She saw something in you that none of us saw," Storm spoke wisely. "As your teammates we all saw your strengths and weaknesses, your faults and virtues; but Rogue... Rogue saw right through it, to the darkness it hides but also to the humanity inside you. She saw beyond the thief, she saw Remy LeBeau, the man."

"I wouldn' be dat sure 'Ro... after what she learnt in New Orleans-" Remy shook his head as if to clear it and leaned back against the wall. "I wouldn' say dat if I were you... _merde_, I wouldn' even trust m'self if I were y' _chère_."

"She's just scared Remy... maybe even as scared as you."

"I don' know 'Ro, I failed her. I've proved I'm not good enough for her."

"A man is not measured by how many times he falls, but how many times he stands up."

"Now y' sound like de Beast 'Ro." Remy joked.

"Remy, you know what I meant. You're good enough for her and more."

"I just want her..."

"Then, as I said before, fight for her. I know Rogue doesn't like to be seen as weak, that's one of the main reasons she always plays tough, and that I am nobody to talk about the way she is, her past or the choices she'd made but..." Storm sighed. She cared deeply for Rogue. "When the pleasure of the simplest bare skin contact has been denied to you, when the permanent fear of damaging anyone you touch haunts your life it's understandable you drift away from everybody. Remy, unlike many of us Rogue's mutation is literally the worst kind of isolation and yet she let you in, with you she somehow felt a little less lonely. You have proved that you deserve her."

Remy smiled. Storm's words sounded so nice but he was hesitant. She didn't know entirely what had happened in New Orleans, even when she had an idea, and therefore she could never imagine how much he had hurt Rogue. Remy shook his head again. "Don' say dat _chère_... Rogue deserves so much better dan dis Cajun, she's _très magnifique et_ I-"

"And you know what she needs, what she wants," Storm cut him off. "If you want to be back in her life, make her feel safe. You know what to say."

Storm placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly smile before she turned around and made her way to the door.

"Maybe I shouldn't be saying this but I believe in both of you," she called over her shoulder. "I'm sure you will make the best decision..."

Remy stepped back into the room slamming the French window behind him. Storm's words might be right but he wasn't so sure about Rogue's feelings anymore. He'd lied to her, broken her heart and thus lost her forever.

**...**

The days went by, and as days became weeks, Rogue just drifted more and more away from him to the point of avoiding him completely and talked with him just the strictly necessary. Everyone in the Institute were well aware of it but were reluctant to do something. Danger Room sessions were becoming impossible and the X-men leader couldn't afford one single mistake in a real battle. Therefore, in an attempt to amend things, and without being completely sure of what had caused so much tension between them, Scott decided to entrust them a mission. It was simple and didn't require that much effort or big team, all they had to do was to observe an apparently abandoned warehouse that seemed to be the headquarters of an anti-mutant group.

"So Rogue," Scott spoke. "You and Gambit are going to leave tomorrow first time in the morning and remain there, aware of any strange people that might look suspicious. We're not sure what we're dealing with here so be prepare for anything. You must go unnoticed so, Gambit, take the SUV," Scott looked at the two young mutants and asked. "Is everything clear?"

Gambit nodded but Rogue seemed lost somewhere else.

"Rogue?" Scott insisted. "I asked if everything was clear."

"Uhm, yeah Scott sure... now if yah excuse meh, Ah'm really not hungry so Ah'll just skip dinner... Ah'll be in my room, guess Ah see yah tomorrow Gambit."

And with that she walked away.

**...**

Rogue made her way to her room determined not to let Scott's decision affect her in anyway. Some part of her was sure that all this hadn't been just Cyclope's idea. However, she was sure that she could do it; for God's sake, she had a life before Gambit ever came to the Institute and she will go on with life after everything that happened between them. The best proof of that were her remarkable achievements gaining control of her powers.

After the temporary lost of her mutation, Xavier had found so much 'easy' to deal with her mind and all the psyches within it by working on different levels. Thus, the telepathic sessions along with Hank's medical supervision had proved to be an almost entirely successful test. Rogue was so close to gain full control over her powers and that had since become her only goal. However, pleasing her wish neither Charles nor Hank had told anyone about it. And now, here she was, about to be trapped in Jean's SUV for who knows how long with none other than Remy. The one person she was dying to test her progress with.

"Stripes?" Logan's rough voice came from outside followed by a knock on the door. "C'mon kiddo it's me, let me in."

"It's open Logan."

Wolverine entered the room and closed the door behind him. Rogue was sitting on the window seat and looked at him walking towards her. A little hesitantly, Logan sat down on her bed as he had done many times. Noticing, however that this time Rogue wasn't going to say anything he decided to start the conversation.

From the moment he entered her room she knew why he was there and as Logan sat a sour look swept across her face. Without saying a word her intelligent eyes studied him, and if not for the circumstances he would have been proud of her. Logan realized it was pointless of him to give her a fake reason for being there, so he spoke loud and clear.

"So, you and the Cajun, huh?"

"Yes... that it seems."

"It might seem simple but you better be ready for a fight."

"Am Ah not always?" Rogue smiled.

"You surely are..."

"Go ahead Logan, ask me... ask what you came to ask meh."

Logan chuckled. She was certainly a smart girl. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"Ah'm not gonna lie to yah... Ah'm not dancing with joy, but he's part of the team and- well, Ah guess something like this would happen sooner or later. Ah'm a big kid Logan, Ah'll be fine."

"Rogue, listen to me," Logan said in a deadly serious voice, she could tell. "I know what it's like to feel betrayed and upset, I've been there many times, trust me. But it's not like you to let-"

"And what _would_ be like meh Logan?" Rogue cut him off. "Ah'm sick and tired of hearing everybody talk about it... about meh and him, Ah hear them all the time."

"I know living in a crowded Institute ain't exactly the best way to deal with it... that's why I take off from time to time."

"Ah don't need to Logan, Ah'm fine."

Rogue turned around to look through the window and Logan sighed. He wasn't going to leave without telling her what he had came to tell her. What he knew for real and what he presumed.

"Listen to me, I won't lie to you kid, getting over this ain't gonna be easy... something about betrayal always stick with you. Trust me, you learn to deal with it and you move on." **(1)**

Rogue turned around to face Logan again, her emerald eyes filled up with tears as she stared blankly at him.

"Ah just- Ah'm so tired and..."

"Let me finish Stripes," Logan said moving towards her, smoothing his hand over her shoulder and tightening his hold to comfort her. "As much as I don't like to admit it, Gumbo has real feelings for you, I can smell them... and as a man who has been in love, I know he loves you kid."

"It's just too much Logan, too much to handle."

"I have done terrible things in my life too darling, yet here I am... you don't hate me."

"Ah don't hate him either." _Ah could never hate him_, Rogue thought to herself.

"Forgiveness is hard to grant Stripes, and harder to mean. He's not seeking yours, he knows you too well for that, he's seeking his own... and that kind is even harder to get."

"What should Ah do?" Rogue asked hopelessly.

"It's up to you kid. I'm not your father, I'm your friend." **(2)** Logan smiled.

Rogue smiled back.

"I'm just going to tell you one thing," Logan said as he made his way towards the door. "You can't escape your past kid, no matter how hard you try or how far you go, trust me, been there many times. Your past is as much part of you as your present, and so is Gambit's for him."

**xXXx**

I hope you liked it, please don't forget to tell me what you think, so go on... click that little review button!! and yup, still learning english so, well you know, all corrections, comments are gladly welcomed. Thanks!!

**(1) **_I won't lie to you, kid, getting over this ain't gonna be easy... something about betrayal always sticks with you. Trust me, you learn to deal with it, you move on._  
X-men Evolution. Self Possesed

**(2) **_I'm not your father. I'm your friend._  
X-men: the last stand.

Love you people, take care you all :D  
::pennylane::


	11. Chapter 11

As usual big thank you to all of you who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list but also to the unregistered reviewers, **_a person_**, I'm talling to you. I really appreciate all your encourage words and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Still learning English, so you know, I hope everything turns out well, and makes sense...

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

Hey vote for Taylor Kitsch, Hugh Jackman and Wolverine at Scream 2009 (Taylor's been nominated for three awards: Best Supporting Actor, Breakthrough Performance - Male and Best Superhero) **www (dot) spike (dot) com/event/scream2009**

**xxXXxx  
**

**Chapter 11.**

Remy took a last glance of the Institute lawns through the rearview mirror as he sped up and took the road Scott wrote down for him the night before. Focusing his gaze on the road ahead him, he tried to ignore the fact that he was not going on a solo mission like the ones with the Guild. No, he was an X-man now and she was with him, not Logan not Kurt but Rogue. His belle Marie. The mere sound of her name made him want her even more.

He drove for about forty minutes until they reached the place. It was Bayville shipping dock zone; far enough away from downtown and located on the outskirts of the city, the right kind of place for a secret meeting place. The anti-mutant headquarters was an apparently abandoned warehouse, amid big wooden crates and other storehouses. At first sight Remy thought it was the perfect place for illegal business, but as he parked and his eyes traveled around, he began to believe it was indeed abandoned in contradiction to what Scott believed. However he decided to follow Scott's instructions maybe it was too early for those 'Friends of the Humanity' activities.

Two hours later, the place was still empty, dead empty in fact, and unlike Rogue, Remy began to relax himself a little. After a life of thievery, Remy had learned to relish the quietness of moments like this one. It made everything seem a little easier and it gave him the chance to loose his guard a little. Until now he had done as ordered, but he was beginning to get tired of it and having Rogue mere inches away from him was starting to have an impact on his otherwise cool demeanor. Maybe it was time to talk to her. Maybe it was time to speak out loud and once and for all ask her to forgive him and confess to her that she was killing him slowly by ignoring him. It had been his fault. He'd been a coward, an idiot. She was his whole world and he wasn't willing to lose that, to lose her. He needed her in his life, he wanted her, and he loved her.

Nervous as he had never been, Remy LeBeau was about to open his mouth when Rogue made a comment about their mission.

"Are yah sure this is the place?" she asked taking a look through the window.

"_Oui_, it's de address Cyke gave _moi_."

"Ah wouldn't be that sure, it doesn't seem to be any anti-mutant headquarter in there, in fact it doesn't seem to be anything in there!"

"_Chère_ I did as Scott told _moi_," Remy said taking out Scott's little map from his trench coat pocket and handing it to her. "I followed his directions, _et voilà_ dis de place."

"If only Logan were here." Rogue mumbled.

"What are y' suggesting?" Remy asked a little offended. "Dat I'm not as capable as de Wolverine."

"Ah was talking about his acute smell sense," she cursed her big mouth. She must have thought better. Maybe she was spending too much time with Kitty. "But apparently yah took it too personal, a little too personal maybe."

"_Qoui? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_" he couldn't believe his ears. [What? What are you talking about?]

Rogue let a deep sigh escape her lips. "Let's see Gambit, here weh are. Yah and meh, in the middle of nowhere… yah're an empath, which means yah can make people do as yah like. Yah convinced the Professor to take meh with yah to New Orleans before, so convincing Scott would have probably been easier."

"_Mon Dieu_ I can' believe it! As if I would like to be stuck here _ma belle_." That was it. Remy couldn't believe it was Rogue who was saying all that nonsense. Was she still so full of rage? Her words hurt him, but what hurt him the most was hearing her saying his codename, instead of the southern sounded _Remy_ he'd learned to love the most. He loved the sound of his name on her lips.

"Yah probably would rather be on a date." She snapped venomously.

"_Certainement!_" He snapped back in a fit of anger.

"Can't blame yah." She tried to sound nonchalant but it didn't work and despite herself her trembling voice betrayed her.

"Rogue, _chère,_" Remy sighed lowering his eyes. "I didn' mean it... dere's no place where I'd rather be dan here with y' even if y'r mad at _moi_."

"Ah'm not mad at yah Remy," Rogue sighed as a sad smile spread across her face. "But, let's both make each other a favor and let it go."

"_Mais_ I don' want to."

"But Ah do," Rogue stated as firm as she could. "So please, don't say anything else."

"Is dat how y' want it?" Remy confronted Rogue, reaching out to grab her hand but she pulled away quickly.

"Yes it is."

"Is dis how y' want to leave t'ings between us?"

"For the last time Remy there is NO us and yes, this is how Ah want it." Rogue turned around and looked through the window again, only this time she wasn't watching anything in particular; she just wanted to avoid his gaze.

"Don' be stupid Rogue, stop dis hunter/prey game... y' know I love y' _et_ I know-"

"Remy," she cut him off without looking at him. "If yah have any feelings for meh, any at all, leave meh alone... please."

"It's funny," Remy half smiled. He looked down at the twirling a card in his fingers and watched as the faint light strike the defiant face of the Queen of Hearts. He smirked to himself. "_Mon_ feelings for y' are de very same reason I'm stayin'." **(1)  
**

**...**

It was a calm day and Scott was getting ready for his class. Jean Gray was having a late cup of coffee with Kitty Pryde and Storm when Logan stepped into the kitchen. It wasn't that late but it was definitely late for Logan's habits. Kitty was going to make a comment about it when Scott unaware of Logan's presence broke the silence by asking Jean about Rogue and Gambit's mission.

"Do you think that was a good idea Jean?" Cyclops asked without lifting his gaze from the pile of sheets he was grading.

"Trust me on this honey," Jean smiled from her stool on the counter next to Storm as she took a sip of her coffee. "I'm sure it was."

"Summers is right red," Wolverine said walking towards the fridge. "He sent them to an empty warehouse, literally I don't remember the last time that time any of us 'fool' Rogue like that and-"

"I do, I totally remember," Kitty exclaimed and Logan rolled his eyes. "It was that time when Scott wanted her out of the team for the searching of Mystique mission so Kurt gave her a fake tip of Irene's address and-"

"And right after that she left us and went to NY by herself," Logan interrupted Kitty now. "I don't want to remind you all what happened there."

"I know, but this is entirely different." Jean gave Storm a _'help me in this'_ kind of look.

"How come red?" Logan snapped opening a cold beer, to which Kitty responded with a gesture of disgust. Seriously, beer at this time of day?

"Well," Storm tried to help Jean to get away with the Logan-Scott teaming in the best possible way. "We aren't hiding anything from her."

"Does the empty warehouse or the fake anti-mutant headquarter tell you anything?" Scott asked siding with Logan.

"Come on Scott," Jean smiled. "Besides she's not alone she's with Gambit."

"Another point in my favor darling."

"Logan I though you trusted Gambit a little bit more by now," Storm stated. "You know his feelings for Rogue are nothing but true and honest."

"I know that, I can smell his feelings and those damn hormones every time he sees Rogue, that freaking Cajun exudes sex... I know he loves her, but I never said I was ok with that."

"Logan believe me if there's anyone worthy of her it's him. Remy loves her deeply and she loves him back, you know I'm right."

"Can't argue with you in that 'Ro... Stripes deserves to be loved and if the Cajun is the one she'd chosen, well..."

"So, you all see guys," Jean said leaving her cup in the sink. "My plan was perfect and I'm pretty sure they will have the chance to work things out."

"If they don't kill each other first." Scott joked.

"Scott!"

"I guess Jean is right... besides they're going to be like stuck in an SUV for a while," Kitty smiled childishly making her way to the door, her ponytail waving as she walked. "What else could they do but talk?"

As Kitty left the kitchen Jean, Ororo and Scott quickly turned to see Logan. The expression on the Canadian's face was priceless. "Summers," Logan growled as he took the rest of the beer six pack from the fridge. "Cancel all my DR sessions for today, I'll be out." The last thing he wanted was to think about 'what else' that tricky Cajun and Rogue could do inside a SUV alone in the middle of nowhere. Of course he wanted Rogue to be happy but Kitty's comment had gone a little too far and he wanted/needed it out of his mind.

**...  
**

Two hours. Two more hours had elapsed since they last spoke and Remy couldn't stand it anymore. From time to time he turned around to look at her with no luck. Rogue was absorbed in her own thoughts, oblivious to everything else around her. Remy found her enchanting and couldn't tear his eyes away from her. For a moment he found himself lost in the sight before his eyes; those fascinating full lips and the smoothness of her silky skin.

"A penny for y'r t'oughts _chère_." Remy said in a whisper voice that made her shiver and her heart stop, a voice that brought back many memories.

Rogue remained dead silent, and her body did not move, instead she just closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to speak, but her voice got caught in her throat. She wanted to tell him what had been happening in her mind recently but she couldn't. Remy on the other hand, fought with all his might the urge in his heart, to just hold her and kiss her then and there.

"C'mon Rogue, y'r killing _moi_ here. Say somet'ing... say anyt'ing, _chére._" **(2)**

"Ah've been seeing them." Rogue said without lifting her eyes from the car's floor.

"Seein' dem who?" Remy asked nervously turning his head and looking outside the window. "De FOH? Where?"

"No, Ah mean seeing them inside mah mind... yah'r family," she closed her eyes again as a tear slid down her cheek. "Yah'r father, Henri, Mercy..." Rogue paused and raised her eyes, now full of tears, to meet his and spoke quietly. "Ah didn't know, Ah didn't mean... Oh Remy Ah'm sorry."

Remy leaned towards her and hugged her calmly, wrapping her in his arms, his chest bounced against her face as he hugged her closer. He could feel her tears against his t-shirt as Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, crying into his shoulder.

"Ah'm sorry," she mumbled over and over. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Remy rubbed her back.

Remy gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so he could see her face. He wiped her tears away with his gloved fingers and their eyes met again.

"Now, what are y' sorry for _chère?_"

Rogue whispered weakly, but Remy covered her mouth with one finger.

"Y' have not'ing to be sorry for..." he cupped her face and brought it to his, tracing her lips with his thumb. Rogue smiled. Their lips were so close that even a single sigh would bring them together.

"I'm sorry Rogue," he whispered against her mouth. "I'm so sorry." He repeated and then he kissed her.

A part of her wanted to stop it and scream in protest when she felt her body melt in his embrace, but his lips were so full of life that she ended surrendering to the sensation of his kiss; so giving and yet so demanding, harsh but gentle. Rogue nibbled his bottom lip savoring his taste and a moan escaped from Remy's lips. She smiled shyly, barely opening her mouth and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside. His mouth was so warm and tender, and Rogue began to dissolve under his luscious, passionate kiss.

Lost in the moment, the kiss went on before Remy realized that the pull of her absorbing powers never came. His memories were still his as well as his powers. He wasn't unconscious, as a matter of fact he felt more alive than he had been in the past few weeks. Startled, however he did slow down the kiss as he pulled his mouth from hers. Remy opened his eyes and saw her staring back at him, sparkling emeralds locked with velvet rubies. Rogue opened her mouth in order to say something, but before she had a chance he crushed his lips against hers in a rage of desire. Remy kissed her roughly at first, hungry for those lips of hers, but then it became a soft and gentle passionate kiss. She tasted like peaches...

**...**

Storm found Wolverine in her greenhouse. When everything else failed the Canadian used to come here to find some quiet and peace. Maybe it was because of his acute sense of smell or the fact that it amused him how Storm could grow all kind of plants in the middle of the East Coast or just because it reminded him of her -at least that's what Storm liked to believed- when Logan needed time and some space he found his solace in Storm's favorite place.

"Trying to fix your mind on something in particular Logan?" the weather goddess asked walking towards him.

"Rather trying to fix it on any but that particular thought 'Ro." Logan smiled taking a sip of his beer.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Storm said, taking a seat next to him on the white wooden bench.

"I can't help it," he replied offering her one of his beers, which she refused. "I know there's something you, Chuck and Rogue know about him that I don't."

"And that's the only reason?"

"There's something about him, something about his past."

"What about it?"

"Well, to begin with, how come he never talks about it?"

"Perhaps for the same reason that you do not talk about your past either."

"C'mon darling you know I don't talk about it simply because I don't remember most of it." Logan stated, getting uncomfortable with the mention of his own past as he always did.

"Maybe," Storm smiled placing a hand on his leg, just above his knee. "But also because it hurts... because you don't like it and because you did things you're not proud of."

"Don't go all preachy on me Storm... you know there's something else about him."

"And wasn't there something else about you when you first came here?" She replied softly. "Weren't you looking for answers, a second chance, a new life?"

"It's different, I was- they erased my mind, stole my memories... my entire life!" Logan snapped trying to differentiate himself from Gambit. "I was angry I wanted revenge."

"And did you find it?" Storm asked in a calm voice. "What did you find instead Logan?

Much to his displeasure, he couldn't find the words to answer her.

"So was Remy." Storm took a deep breath before continuing, but her voice still shook a little. "That guy from New York, the one that Rogue absorbed to death, his name was Henri LeBeau. He was-"

"Gambit's brother?" Logan cut her off. "That's the reason why Rogue came back acting so strange from New Orleans." Storm nodded "And you all are so calm about it? Damn it 'Ro!"

"Nobody is a saint round here Logan, each of us has their own issues. We all have a past to deal with, perhaps some more than others, but in the end we're all here for a reason, this is the right place. Xavier's is not just a power control school; it's an opportunity to fight our inner fears. To feel good with whom we are, to make a deal with all the things we've done in the past and learn from it."

"And do you really believe he can do it?"

"Did you?" She smiled and a small sigh escaped her lips. "Logan, our past is part of us for better or worse. The real thing is to not let it control you, but for you to control said past in order to be a better person."

"What are you smiling for?" He asked a little confused.

"Because I believe you and Remy are more alike than you would like to accept."

"Don't push your luck darling, not Gambit's either."

"You'll give him a chance, won't you?"

Logan nodded. "I'm not doing this for him; not even for you, no matter how much I love you, but for Rogue."

"Fine by me." She replied standing up and grabbing a sprinkler. "Now, since you're here make yourself useful."

**...**

Pure bliss. Kissing Rogue was pure and absolute bliss. It was like nothing he had felt in his entire life. God knew he'd kissed many women over the years, but it was different with her. There was a tight clenching of every muscle in his body every time he felt her lips on his, her arms locked around his neck, her little body pressed tightly against his chest. Kissing Rogue awakened something entirely new inside him. Something he didn't remember or rather know he even had, simply because he never felt it before.

Scared, Rogue broke the kiss and pushed Remy away slightly, turning away quickly she found the car handle and opened the door in a second. Without warning she ran out of the car. Confused Remy slammed the door and followed her out. Being faster than her, he caught her in a flash. However, Rogue had already stopped when his hand caught her arm. They watched each other in silence before Remy pressed a kiss to her forehead in order to calm her down and hugged her tight.

When they pulled a part, Rogue's eyes were tearful.

"Why haven' y' tell _moi?_"

"Ah... Ah didn't want to, Ah didn't know how to-" Rogue cast her eyes to the ground. Remy drew her head close to his and brought their lips together

"Shhh," he whispered against her lips.

Rogue took a deep breath and glanced at him. "Remy Ah... um... Ah wanted, it's just that with all that happened between us and with... um... with Henri's memories inside mah..." she stumbled over the words.

She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. Remy noticed it, so he pulled her closer and brushed the tear away. Rogue leant into his hand, cherishing the feeling of his warm skin against hers.

"Wanna meet dem?" Remy asked.

"Meet them?" Rogue asked, clearly shocked at his words.

"_Oui, ma famille._"

How come Remy's family could possibly ever meet her? She was a murderer, the girl who had taken Henri away from them.

"No Ah... Ah don't think that's a good idea." She said softly. How could she see right into those men's eyes, Mercy's eyes and live with the hurt she'd caused.

"Why not?"

"Are yah kidding meh? Yah know very well why... Ah killed him Remy."

"_Non, c'était un accident," _Remy replied not mentioning Bella. "Besides I want y' to meet dem, _et_ most important, I want dem to meet y'." [No, it was an accident]

"What... why?"

"Because I love y' Rogue." Remy replied holding her face in his hands. He loved her. He wanted her. She was his and there was no way on earth that he was going to lose her again. "I love y' _et_ I wanna be wit' y' _pour toujours_."

He couldn't believe that not long ago he hated the girl in his arms. That he had seriously considered the idea of avenging the death of his brother by taking hers. Rogue's, who was the most pure creature he had ever known.

He felt guilty and sorry.

"Listen to _moi_ Rogue, I cannot and I will not lose you. For all de ways I've dismayed, aggrieved or failed y', I swear I will atone. But I refuse to apologize for what y' have awakened in _moi_... I love y'." **(3)**

Looking into those deep emerald eyes Remy felt comAplete. Everything Rogue was, he wanted to be part of. He wanted to be a part of her, forever. She was his and nothing would take that away from him. Nothing.

"Ah love yah too Remy." Rogue smiled against his lips in response.

**xxXXxx**

Liked it? please don't forget to tell me what you think. I'm considering writing more Rogue and Remy's full reconciliation... you know, some intimate and cute moment, so please tell me if you'd like to see it, since I'm here for you guys!! Sorry for the mistakes I didn't re-read it and it's pretty late, but as always all corrections, comments are gladly welcomed. Thanks!!

**(1) **_Remy, if ya have any feelings for me, any at all, leave me alone.  
S' funny, m' feelin's f'r ya are the very same reason I'm stayin'._**  
**Uncanny X-Men #297

**(2)**_Come on, belle... you're killin' me here. Say somethin'...say anit'in', chere._**  
**X-men 81

**(3) **_I cannot and I will not lose you. For all the ways I have dismayed, aggrieved or failed you, I swear I will atone. But I refuse to apologize for what you have awakened in me._  
Bill Compton, from HBO's True Blood. OMG!!! I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I'm so into True Blood lately, I love the series like crazy, especially Eric Northman (yes I have the hots for Alexander Skarsgård) nothing like a Viking Vampire in flip flops and racerback tanks. Anyway, I just think Bill's words fit both, Remy's feelings and the moment. Good old vampire Bill is such a southern gentleman and I love that, however been born in the 1830's kind of make his manners a little old-fashioned, but ain't the words cute!

Love you people, take care you all :D  
::pennylane::


	12. Chapter 12

I want to thank all of you who had so very kindly read, reviewed and added this to your favorite/alert lists, thanks guys!!! I want to make a special mention to **PandylBas** whose comment -even when it was for another fic of mine 'Do you Believe in Faith'- kind of gave me the idea and the inspiration for this chapter (in case you're wondering she mentioned the comic arc when they temporarily lose their powers and decide to take some time off). Also I especially want to thank Kate -**kvh502**- for the corrections to the last chapter and her insistence on having a naked Remy scene… not that I'm complaining though, and I quote: "you never need an excuse for a naked Remy. In fact naked should be his automatic state - people should be making excuses for having to clothe him" LOL!!! well dear I hope you enjoy this, I made a little after shower scene just for you ;D Last but not least, I'm so happy to know that several of you are Eric Northman's fans. Go Team Eric!!!! Gotta go, today's Mexico's Independence Day and I have this great mexican party :D

A/N: italics for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's… or should I say Disney's???

Hey vote for Taylor Kitsch, Hugh Jackman and Wolverine at Scream 2009 (Taylor's been nominated for three awards: Best Supporting Actor, Breakthrough Performance - Male and Best Superhero) and vote for True Blood too!! **www (dot) spike (dot) com/event/scream2009**

**xXXx**

**Chapter 12.**

He, ever so gently, undressed her. In his eyes, she had no flaws. She was perfect. Every single part of her was just right. Her curvy body, her virginal skin, the way she moaned and sighed his name when he touched her, the need with which she touched him back exploring every inch of his body as if she wanted to memorize it. But it wasn't just that, with Rogue the physical interaction led to a whole new level with a special meaning. At first, Remy thought it was because of her mutation and her inability to have any bare skin contact, but he found it was more than just that. It was the passion with which she gave herself up to him what made her unique, and it was the love he held for her what made him want to please her like he hadn't please anyone before her and like no one but him would ever do. Since she was all his. With Rogue, Remy was the selfless lover he had never been. Of course it was hard to ignore his own needs, but those could wait; it was all about her.

Remy looked down at her with amaze as she allowed him to remove her shirt and his hands roamed eagerly over her upper body. His lips left a trail of kisses down Rogue's smooth neck, while his hand slowly moved upwards to caress her soft breast. Rogue moaned softly in response, removed his shirt and kissed his bare chest as she unzipped his jeans. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her mouth with growing passion and need. Their breathing became heavier as their clothes were off and on the floor. Rogue's entire body shivered in delight when last of all, Remy slid her panties off, leaving her fully naked at his mercy. Remy was in ecstasy. Finally she was his again and he was more than determined to make things work for good this time. He took an instant to admire her before leaning in to capture her lips again in another passionate kiss.

"Y' have no idea how much I missed y' Rogue," Remy sighed as he ran his hands all over her naked body. Rogue gasped as his hands cupped her breasts and he began to sensually kiss her aroused nipples. "How much I want y'..."

"Remy." Rogue sighed as he kept going, causing her breathing to quicken as she writhed under him.

Gently, Remy positioned himself on top of her and Rogue felt his hardness against her thighs. With a last glance, he asked for her permission to continue and she gave him a shy smile in response, leaning back against the pillows as his hands spread her legs apart.

"_Mon Dieu,_" Remy said between pants, his lips captured her mouth as his hand found her opening. He thrust into her in one slow movement, gasping at the moment he felt himself deep inside her. Rogue thrilled at the moaning sounds coming from his mouth and the twitches of hips, in cadence with her own. She was the reason of his arousal, and talking about Remy LeBeau she couldn't help but be somehow proud and equally excited.

At a slow pace, Remy pushed himself deeper inside her as Rogue raised her hips up to meet his thrusts. He went in and out, in and out, again and again, moving within her in perfect synchronization. She let out soft moans of pleasure as she clung to him, kissing his jaw and his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Remy fastened his moves, his eyes never abandon hers, and digging her nails into his back Rogue let out a deep groan, which made him moan in pleasure. As they went on trying to satisfy the need for each other, their moans became louder. She was all his and he was hers, again and forever. His hot kisses smothered her moans, as he grew harder inside her. Rogue's walls tightened around him as she reached her climax. Remy quickened his pace after her orgasm and with one final push he came inside her calling out her name.

Breathing hard, he laid his head on her chest in exhaustion as Rogue wrapped her arms around his back and tangled her fingers in his hair. Kissing her tenderly on the lips, he pulled away from her and rolled over onto his back. Rogue snuggled up against him as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Y'll be de death of _moi_ Rogue..." Remy said panting for breath. **(1)**

"Ah could say the same thing about yah sugah," Rogue whispered against his chest. "In fact, Ah'm starting to have second thoughts about this."

Remy chuckled. "What's done is done _ma chère_… _et _y' chose to tame dis Cajun. _Alors_ not'ing will take y' away from _moi_ again... not'ing."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is what y' want it to be..."

"A declaration of love maybe?" A faint laugh escaped her lips, but Remy shifted his weight and pulled her upward in order to meet her eyes.

"Don't y' see it Rogue, y're everything I could ever ask for _et_ more. For de first time in _ma vie_ I need someone _et_ dat someone is y'... I could never be complete again wit'out y'," he said seriously. "I need y'. I want y'. I love y'."

"Ah love yah too Remy... Ah'm completely and entirely yahrs and yahrs only." Rogue whispered caressing his jaw line and brushing her lips over his in a feather soft kiss. "And if this is how is going to be," she whispered again, now grinning playfully. "Ah can't wait for our next mission together."

Remy laughed loudly and wrapped his arms tight around her. Rogue, now lying on top of him, face on his chest, smiled at the sound of his laugh. "Y' teaser... don' tempt _moi chère_ or I would just kidnap y'..." he said toying with her hair.

"Then why don't yah?" she looked at him with those unique green emerald eyes of hers and that half innocent half provocative smile that seemed to make his common sense just walk away.

"Maybe I will," Remy grinned warmly. Kissing her, he rolled her over with him and wrapping his arms around her body he began to kiss her bare belly. "Because right now... I only have one t'ing in mind."

Rogue giggled. "And that would be..."

"Don' y' see _ma chère_," Remy pointed out the window. "It's almost dark. It's late now... if y' wan' to make plans y're gonna have to wait until tomorrow. Since, if y' make plans, y' make dem in day." He pulled her towards him. "Because at night..."

"At night?" Rogue asked playfully.

"You make love."

Rogue smiled and Remy leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. His hands went to her hips, pulling her up to him. He continued to kiss her lips softly, tasting them with his tongue, teasing her. Rogue's arms went up to caress his toned chest and one hand traveled to his disheveled hair, tucking his bangs behind his ear. His kisses grew more urgent at the feel of her touch and Remy let out a shuddering breath, delighted that she returned his kisses unashamedly, with the same passion. Rogue was melting in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, nibbled his neck and ran her fingers down his back as he entered her again.

"Y're a stone fox Marie." Remy gasped between moans. **(2)**

**...**

Rogue woke up next morning in his bed, covered just by the silken linen sheets. Wrapping them around her naked body, her eyes slowly accustomed to the light and her surroundings. She didn't even know Remy owned a place in Bayville, but still there were some many things she didn't know about him. The white drapes glowed with a luminescence that lightened the entire room and taking a look at the casting shadows, Rogue thought it should be around noon. Boy this brought her memories. Memories of a morning like this months ago in New Orleans, difference was, this time she wasn't scared or nervous. She wasn't that girl anymore. No, she had learnt to control her powers; she was a whole new woman now. Besides that (but mostly because of that) she had made love with the man of her dreams several times throughout the night, with no remorse or the fear of fatal consequences, but with so much love and trust. Remy had opened her a whole world of new experiences, a new dimension in pleasure. The enjoyment of life, and she was more than willing to live it to it's fullest. Rogue smiled. She had never felt so free, so full.

It was mostly because of him. Remy LeBeau, the man with whom she felt safe and who has taught her to feel again. She knew he was in love with her. She could see it on his face every time he looked at her. She knew it because she looked at him the same way. It was easy to forget her past, the troubles of having thousands of psyches trapped inside her mind and a life of insecurities and fears wrapped in his arms. He was her perfect fit and she didn't want it to end. Suddenly she felt the need of running away with him, to leave the X-men and their kind of life behind. She wanted to take some time off with Remy. She still had questions to answer and so did he, and if she wanted this to work she felt they needed time, they needed privacy.

As Rogue came back from her thoughts, she turned towards the bathroom door, seeing light coming from beneath it. She heard the sound of a shower, and knew immediately Remy was taking one. Shortly after the sound of the shower stopped and the bathroom door opened. A vaporous cloud of steam filled the room as a freshly Remy walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a white bath towel clung to his hipbones in absolute perfection.

Rogue barely managed to stifle a gasp at the sight of the long lean lines of his still wet abs as he stood still looking back at her in amusement. He cleared his throat and let out a small laugh as Rogue's eyes traveled slowly over his bare chest and finally met his red on black ones.

"Mornin', _ma belle_." Remy smiled. "Like what y' see? I thought y' had memorized it _hier soir_." [last night]

"Ah could never get tired of it Remy," Rogue smiled back. "Ah trust yah slept well, though."

"Best night of _ma vie petite_." Remy walked towards the bed and sat down while Rogue crawled next to him. She smelled the fragrance of his cologne. "_Mais_ wakin' up next to y' was even better... de best t'ing I had ever done."

And Remy meant every word. The moment he woke up with her body curled against his has been the best thing he had ever experienced in life. Not that he hadn't woke up with a girl lying beside him before, it was just that he'd never really cared. With Rogue, however, everything was entirely different; everything was brand new. This time he was emotionally involved, and it was something Remy was not willing to lose. Just to see her face when he first opened her eyes, to feel her warm breathe against his bare chest. He wanted it again. He wanted it for a lifetime.

"So," Remy asked unwilling to say the words loud. As if by saying them, he was negating their last hours and everything would go back to 'normal'. "Are y' ready to go back _chère_, I'm pretty sure they are wondering where we are."

"Ah don't wanna go back Remy," Rogue said grabbing his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ah meant what Ah said last night..."

"_Mais chère_, are y' sure. I mean-"

"Ah'm not turning mah back on them. Ah love them... they are mah family. But now Ah have another priority... mah own life. And yah Remy, Ah want yah in it… yah're mah life."

"As y' wish _ma belle_... wherever y' wanna go, I'll go." He said, cupping her face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. "Since I could never _et_ I would never leave y'r side _ma petite_. I would go until de end of de world for y'," Remy fixed his red eyes on her green ones in such a way that she could see through those demonic yet divine eyes and right into his soul. "_Ma belle_ Marie." He whispered in his thick Cajun drawl.

She smiled softly in response, as she crushed her lips to his, her hands securely on either side of his face. Lost in Remy's kiss, Rogue felt like she had everything she could ever have wanted. She couldn't be happier. Remy LeBeau was everything... everything and more.

**...**

Ororo Munroe answered the phone in the kitchen where she was having breakfast. The moment she heard the voice on the other end she recognized the caller's Southern drawl immediately. Rogue's voice was full joy and while she spoke to the weather goddess the emotion became more intense. Storm didn't remember the last time Rogue had sound this happy and carefree, and she knew very well who was responsible for such change, it was no other than Remy LeBeau, and for that she was grateful. When she hung up, she realized the team had just lost two of their strongest members -at least for now- still, she did not regret it at all. Storm smiled before turning around to face the man she knew was standing behind her.

"How long have you been there Logan?" she asked gently.

"Enough." Storm nodded. "She's not coming back, is she?" he said trying to sound casual. "He finally did it, ain't he? He took her away."

"No, Logan he didn't," Storm said walking towards the counter and grabbing two cups from the cabinet above the stove. "She chose to. Rogue made her choice and it was to be with him, at least for now."

Logan remained silent.

"It would have happened sooner or later Logan." She said as she poured freshly made hot coffee into the cups and sat down across the table from him. "You know Rogue, she desperately needed to have control over her life, to feel that after several years of retreat because of her powers she's in charge of every single decision she makes, and in some way he gave her that. Believe me Logan he is going to change her life... this is the beginning." She looked up at him. "Oh my, you're smiling! Why are you smiling for?"

"He loves her 'Ro, that I can't deny. I've seen it in his eyes," Logan replied. His left hand wrapped around the cup she had just given him. "Yesterday you told me Gumbo and I are somehow alike. Well, I don't know him but I know myself, so to speak, therefore having someone like Rogue in his life will help him more than her. Rogue can easily take away all the Cajun's sorrows, fears... his troubled past. Still, he hurts the girl I kill him, simple as that."

Storm frowned, and surveying Logan's eyes she gave him a questioning look. She couldn't believe her ears.

"That bastard..." Logan chuckled. "He's the luckiest man I've ever met."

"You should have heard her," Storm smiled. "I'd never heard her that happy before,"

"Yeah, well that happiness is what keeps me from going after her."

"I wouldn't let you, though... not after knowing he makes her feel that way."

"Do you think they will come back?" Logan finally asked the question that was on both of their minds

"I do," Storm said. "Eventually they will. They are X-men and we X-men stick together... for better and for worse." Logan smiled at her words understanding what she had meant. The X-men were a family. Storm knew he would never go after them, but it was good that he had understood. She smiled back at him. "You always come home."

"But I've never stole a female member."

"You're not a master thief."

"Darling, I'm the best there is at what I do..." **(3)**

**xXXx**

Please tell me what you think, since this is probably this is the second to last chapter. Still learning English, so you know, as always all corrections, comments are gladly welcomed. Thanks!!

**(1)** Yes I know it, I'm like True Blood this and True Blood that, sorry!! That's the title from the first season finale and as I found later the name of one of the songs played in the episode, "You'll be the death of me" by Johnny Winter. The show has terrific music!!! and (sorry for being repetitive) Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman.

**(2)** From The Virgine Suicides (I love that movie!)

**(3) **"I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do best isn't very nice."  
I don't know exactly what comic book it is for, but I've read it several times and I think Logan has said it several times.

Sadly, I have to say guys *cries* that this story is coming to an end, which maked me both sad and happy. Yes, I can't help help it but feel a little sad since -despite everything- I had a great time writing it and the best part was that you enjoyed reading it... boy, I'll miss it dearly :'( To be honest this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to do another one -an epilogue kind- and I'd be honored if you want to be part of it, so if you feel like just say it!! Ideas and suggestions, quotes and chosen words will be gladly accepted I promise I'll try to use them all :D To all those of you who enjoyed and liked 'Revenge' I've new ideas in mind, so new fics will come!!! Go check the movie-verse now *winks*

Thank you. Love you people, take care you all :D  
::pennylane::


	13. Chapter 13

First of all I want to thank **all** of you -my wonderful readers and reviewers- for your support and for sticking with me all the way to the end, this would have never been possible without you. I'm really sorry I didn't reply to each of you properly as I usually do, but I'm in the middle of moving madness, in fact I don't know when I would be able to post something new, I'm truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me and understand the delay. I hope you enjoy this closure, to be honest writing the end was hader than I thought it was gonna be, but I tried to do my very best for all of you and also for Rogue and Remy.

Thank you guys I love you all :D

Disclaimer: I do not own them!!

**xXXx  
**

**-Epilogue-**

Rogue loved the way days dawned bright and sunny in the West Coast. She'd always loved sunny mornings, and California seemed to have some of the best.

She stepped onto the back porch of their little beach house on the shores of Valle Soleado California, and the wooden floor creaked beneath her feet as she walked. It felt just so good to be there that she couldn't help but feel a little guilty from time to time for the way she -or rather they- had left the Institute. But every time Remy wrapped his arms around her and kissed every inch of her, she knew she had made the right choice.

Sitting in one of the white cushioned chairs on the porch, Rogue closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sea breeze on her face. The smell of brine filled her nostrils as the wind whipped her hair back. If in the end all the pain and hurt had led her to this, then it had all been worth it. A life at the side of the man she loved was everything she could ask for plus more.

Love, such a small word paired with such a vital meaning. Rogue smiled. How many times she had swore that she would never let it happen to her, simply because she wasn't like the other girls. She was different. But again, he was different too. He was special. Remy LeBeau was like no one else she had ever met. She had tried so hard to stay away from him after their time in New Orleans, knowing she would be going against everything she stood for, knowing his reasons to woo her, knowing the kind of womanizer he was, knowing how untouchable she was, and how human contact was forbidden to her. However every attempt failed, and for that Rogue couldn't be gladder. For the moment he set foot in the Institute, Rogue felt drawn to him; attracted to the mysterious Cajun thief so strongly that every time he was around she couldn't think straight. All she could see was him, all she could feel was him, there was no one else except him.

Yes, Remy LeBeau was definitely something else.

Rogue still remembered it all so clearly, like it was yesterday. Every time she closed her emerald eyes he was there, with his perfect grin and his deep red eyes burning into hers. Every time she closed her eyes she could remember how it was to touch him, his skin tingling in the most delightful way at her touch. Every time she closed her eyes she could feel him next to her, like the first time she had been his. Powerless that first time, Remy had touched her every way possible, but he had also reached her heart. By bringing down the barriers that she had built day and night since her mutation first manifested, Remy with every touch, every caress, and every kiss had knocked them down… one by one.

Yes, Remy LeBeau was without a doubt her luckiest gamble.

"Mornin' _chère_," Rogue heard his husky voice behind her and she turned around, not caring that her double colored hair was more tangled than ever, to see Remy leaning against the door in all his shirtless glory.

"Morning sugah." Rogue smiled

"I was lookin' for y' _petite_," he said with a mischievous grin, as he sat next to hers. "Definitely missed y' when I woke up this mornin'."

"Well, yah found meh now Cajun." Rogue said as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Dis came for y'," Remy said, holding an envelope in his hand. "It's from Storm."

Grabbing the envelope from his hand, Rogue tossed it aside without opening it.

"_Ma belle_, don' y' t'ink-"

"No." She cut him off.

Truth to be told, right now, Rogue didn't want anything to change. She wanted things to stay exactly like they were.

"Let's just stay here for a while more hun... Ah don't want to go back to the Institute, not yet anyway."

Remy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled closer to him. First, he kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheek, and finally, he kissed her soft lips. Rogue smiled at him. "Neither do I, _petite_... neither do I."

The Thieves Guild could wait. The Institute could wait. The X-men could wait. Playing the hero and saving the world could wait, since for now all they needed and all they wanted was there. Rogue and Remy discovered that the only place they truly belonged was in each other's arms and they intended to make the most of it.

**xXXx**


End file.
